


The World Between Worlds

by Hattie_Dame



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Destiny, Empathy, F/M, Fate, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Force Healing (Star Wars), Friendship/Love, Healing, Loth-Wolves (Star Wars), Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28872765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hattie_Dame/pseuds/Hattie_Dame
Summary: Fifty years have passed since the battle to end all battles happened on Exegol and Emperor Palpatine finally met his end. Rey has grown into her seventies and in that time decided to rebuild the Jedi Temple and Academy, choosing the spiritually sacred planet of Ajan Kloss for its location. Fifteen years after the Battle of Exegol, Rey married a renowned Nabooian physician named Malik Courte and five years later they had a daughter, Auren Courte, who grew up not only head strong and resilient like her mother but also with the kind and empathetic nature of her father, leading her to study the advance abilities of a Jedi Healer of both mind and body.On her fifteenth Life Day, Auren's father gave her a wolf puppy which she named Bond. Unbeknownst to any of them, Bond was a Loth wolf: a sentient, Force sensitive animal native to Lothal and capable of extraordinary feats in the Force. They became inseparable, rivaling that of a Dyad. Another ten years passed and Rey decoded some of the ancient Jedi texts, wherein she finds darkness and destruction. It is up to Auren to save her but she can't do it alone. An old friend is needed to save Rey and the entire galaxy.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Kylo Ren/Original Female Character(s), Poe Dameron & Finn, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey (Star Wars)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. The Indoor Garden

"Excuse me, Grand Master Skywalker?" A familiar voice brought Rey from her meditation. C-3PO came shuffling into her study as he spoke.

"Yes, what is it?" Rey did her best to hide the annoyance in her voice; she never liked being disturbed when meditating, especially in her old age. Fifty years by her side and C-3PO still found ways to intrude at the most inopportune moments.

"Your daughter, Miss Auren, has returned from Naboo," C-3PO answered with some hesitation, "Shall I tell her to come back and speak with you another time?" While no one planet became the official seat of government, Naboo was almost always the planet on which meetings and delegations occurred. In this instance, Auren had gone as an emissary for Ajan Kloss and the Jedi Academy.

"No, no… of course not," Rey stood as she spoke, "Bring her in." Age had become Rey. Her features had softened over the years and her hair was a bright silvery white; she kept it up in braids much like Leia had. Rey wore the traditional Jedi robes, though in shades of gray, and was only seen out of them for formal diplomatic meetings or bedtime. Well respected and revered, she had become every bit as famous as Luke himself, not to mention being as skilled. C-3PO went to the hallway and beckoned a young woman into the meditation room. She seemed to float as her traditional Nabooian silk dress fluttered and billowed around her like a white mist.

"Mama," Auren bowed her head in a curtsy, "I have news from Naboo." She was very much her mother's daughter, not only in appearance but in character as well. She had Rey's inner strength and resilience as well as an unshakable bond with the Force. Her features were much more delicate than Rey's, however, as she had never fought or sparred, and her complexion was much more pale. Still, there were obvious resemblances.

"Tell me as we walk, Dove." Rey took Auren's arm and they walked from the meditation room out into the hallway towards an indoor garden. Rey’s late husband loved keeping a garden despite not having much of a green thumb; she visited it every day to maintain his collection of flora and to feel close to him.

“Poe and Finn send their love,” Auren sighed, “And Chewy says you’re invited to Life Day next month.” As generals and head of the galaxy's military program, Finn and Poe were often at the same meetings as Auren; Chewbacca just went along for his pleasure.

“Didn’t he have one last year?” Rey asked, smirking a little, "I thought they were every three years for Wookies, not annually like we celebrate."

“He’s had one every year for the past six years,” Auren chuckled, “I guess he thinks it’s the only way to get everyone together, like good old days.” They turned a corner and went through a set of heavy glass doors, a heady flowery scent breezing into their face from the pressure change. Ajan Kloss was tropical and a natural greenhouse; an indoor garden was made to grow flora that needed cooler temperatures yet lots of sun. Auren’s favorite place was that garden since childhood; its magnificent flowers, intoxicating scents, and an overall feeling of calm and serenity was incredibly soothing to her. She often meditated there, finding inner peace much easier there than any meditation chamber; it was her special place made doubly important as it was her father's special place as well.

“How did the delegations go on Naboo, my Dove?” Rey sat down on a stone bench opposite a small waterfall and fish filled pond, “I trust everything is in order.” Auren nodded and began to recount the goings on of the Galactic Geniocracy, a form of government run by intellectuals, scientists, and the like which advocates problem-solving, creative intelligence, and compassion as criteria for governance rather than tyranny. Everything was running smoothly and more cohesively than the galaxy’s governing bodies had in at least a hundred years. As they chatted, they didn’t notice C-3PO tottering into the garden,

“Forgive me, Grand Master Skywalker, Miss Auren,” He bowed slightly as he addressed them then turned to Rey, “there’s a message coming in for you, Madame. It is Master Nico.” Rey’s breath hitched and her lips parted slightly.

“Put it through to my chambers,” Rey’s voice became stern, almost cold, “I’ll be in directly.” She stood from the stone bench and looked down on her daughter’s face.

“My Dove, go and rest before dinner. I shall see you then,” Rey took Auren’s chin and titled her face up more, "my but you look more like your papa every time you come back from Naboo. There must be something in the water.” She smiled slightly, though her eyes showed concern, and kissed Auren's forehead then turned to follow C-3PO to her chambers.

Just as she had left in walked Bond, Auren's companion and protector, through a different door from another hallway. He was a Loth Wolf, though no one realized it when he was a puppy and was brought to Ajan Kloss. Auren’s father, Malik, had gotten Bond as a Life Day present for Auren for her fifteenth Life Day; it was nearly five years later when Bond first spoke. He communicated telepathically with Auren most of the time, rarely wanting to share his thoughts and opinions with anyone else. When he DID audibly speak, however, it was usually in short, direct sentences, though he could speak quite eloquently if he wanted. Bond was as big as a Dewback, five times as fast, ten times more agile, and very much a prize to those in the animal trade. He was a steely gray with glowing, radiant amber eyes and such an intimidating presence that most people lost any train of thought and forgot their words entirely when they were first introduced to him. Once it was explained to them that Bond is quite harmless, people relaxed and soon either accepted him as a sentient being or forgot his presence entirely unless he spoke, which sometimes set off being intimidated all over again. The Younglings adored him, often finding themselves privileged enough to get rides from him which he secretly enjoyed; the innocence of children had a special place in his full, generous heart.

Bond walked up to Auren and greeted her with a forehead touch, the greeting of a Loth Wolf to their loved ones. Despite being raised in captivity off Lothal since he was only a few days old, Bond knew this tradition even as a very young pup; it was ingrained in Loth Wolf DNA after so many millennia of existence.

“Auren,” he growled lowly, almost a purr, “my heart.” This was another inherent Wolf tradition... giving your life-bound companion a special name.

“Bond,” she sighed in reply, “my soul,” Auren reached up and scratched his ear. He could see the worry in her eyes, “Mama is quite distracted and apprehensive. I'm concerned about her, Bond. She’s had so much responsibility throughout her life and I believe it’s showing its weight finally.” They began walking from the garden out onto the terrace of the Skywalker Jedi Temple; the terrace overlooked a well manicured lawn and sparring grounds. To one side of the Temple were the dormitories, divided by age and gender, and to the other were the living quarters of the Jedi Knights, teachers, and visitors as well as training rooms and commons areas. Within the Temple itself were Rey’s personal rooms as she was the founder despite being retired from teaching; Auren’s rooms were there as well for when she wasn’t out on diplomatic missions.

“You must help her,” Bond chose to speak his words, “She is going to darker places. Places not meant to find. I don't know where exactly... but I feel it.” In that instant, Auren felt as though a cold, thick liquid poured over her head and down her body… suffocating, shocking, and impossible to remove. She shivered from the sensation, tears welling up in her striking silvery gray eyes. Her ivory skin prickled and she found herself rubbing her arms as though she were cold. She nor Bond knew the depths to which Rey had gone in her digging but both sensed the blackness; Auren mistook the feeling originally to just be Rey’s melancholia she had from time to time. It was Bond’s presence that truly brought on the severity of whatever Rey had uncovered as he sometimes strengthened her sight in the Force. Rey's research of Jedi artifacts and ancient Jedi places had taken up most of Auren's adult life. It was only recently, however, that she had become reclusive and solitary, spending more and more time alone in her chambers. 

“I must find out what she’s up to,” Auren looked toward the door of the indoor garden, “We’ll find out one way or another. I don’t like how her entire demeanor changed. Bond, she was ice cold in a snap when Threepio came to her. We have to find out what’s going on.” She reached up to his muzzle and gently rubbed it, following the grain of his fur up along his cheek then to his left ear. He touched his nose to her forehead, a wolf kiss of sorts, and turned to go back inside. Normally, he would go hunting in the forest that bordered the Temple grounds. He knew Auren needed him now, however, and that broke precedent over everything. Auren breathed in the heavy sunset laden air, filling her lungs with the scents of her childhood and allowing them to calm her. She remained on the terrace for a moment, inhaling the heady perfume of flowering plants. Thoughts of her father rose in her mind and she spoke aloud to him.

“Papa, be with me,” Auren whispered into the wind, “Be with me, please.” Her father, a Nabooian physician named Malik Courte, had been a wise and kind man, becoming a respected and celebrated physician throughout the galaxy. Auren chose to follow in her father's footsteps, mastering the Jedi art of Healing and much like her father, Auren was known throughout the galaxy as an empathetic, gentle healer and medium.

With a heavy sigh, she turned to go inside, the final rays of the sun putting the faintest pink hue around her in a halo of sorts, turning her ash brown hair a strange sort of tawny. To anyone unknowing of her existence, they’d have said she was an angel, floating in a hazy ethereal cloud of white silk and pink sun, on her way to save a soul in the Temple.


	2. Star Charts

Mama?” Auren knocked on Rey’s door and pushed the com link button beside it, “Mama? Can I come in?” There was no answer; Auren punched in the pass code to enter but the door wouldn’t budge, “Mama?!” She was getting worried and angry at the same time, knocking faster. Just as she was about to call for help, the door whooshed open.

“I’m sorry, Miss Auren,” It was C-3PO, “Grand Master Skywalker isn’t here,” He moved aside so Auren could enter, “She left in quite a hurry; I didn’t have time to pack her anything.” Auren glanced around the room and felt a pang of anxiety. Star charts were everywhere… on paper rolls, on the walls, on tablets and touch screens, in archival volumes… and over on the dining table lay the ancient Jedi texts. She went to them immediately, knocking some charts from the table.

“Threepio?” Auren spoke over her shoulder to him as he walked by, “Do you know what all this is about?” She ran her finger along the open page of a Jedi tome. In it was described a hole of sorts holding a great and terrible power, and the hole was protected by an unnavigable series of black tunnels.

“I do not, Miss,” he replied, “She made a point of never talking about it in front of me or anyone except Master Nico, and I do not know why he was privy to the information,” He shuffled towards her, “She did ask me once where such a place would even exist. I recalled Master Luke talking about a place known as the Maw. It’s a giant cluster of black holes and he felt inside held some great secret or power; I do not know if he ever found out, though.”

Auren furrowed her brow and concentrated, Bond at her side to be her lightning rod for the Force. Sometimes, if she could quiet her mind enough, she could get impressions of things from objects recently touched. Whether this was created by the Force or was a special gift, she didn’t know, but in junctures like this, it often proved very useful. She breathed in deeply, exhaled slowly, and closed her eyes. In an instant, an image flashed into her head like lightning: the Maw wasn’t what she was trying to find, though she didn’t know of its existence prior to C-3PO mentioning it. No… Rey was looking for a way INTO the Maw. Auren’s gaze darted around the room, landing on several different star charts.

“They’re all near Kessell,” she said to herself, “from different sectors, different vantages, but all within the space near Kessell.” Auren went to a touch screen and moved the image around, “Do you know why?” She looked at C-3PO. Bond eyed the maps and noticed a large empty space.

“The _blank part. Look_.” he thought to Auren. She looked at Bond then back to the map, moving it so a large, empty area was centered on it.

“I believe that is where she hoped to find the Maw, Miss,” C-3PO gestured to the screen, "There is a large, blank area near Kessell that people refuse to fly near. Many spice runners and surveyors alike have crashed in that area; it is considered a star ship graveyard. The blank space swallows up ships before they have time to escape supposedly.” He shook his head and tottered off to begin putting things away. Auren had another sudden flash: Rey’s face upon hearing Master Nico’s name. He was born on Kessell and would be the perfect candidate for Rey's investigation of that area. She’d looked both excited and apprehensive when C-3PO came to her in the garden, neither of which were common for Rey in her old age. Auren reached to the com link beside the touch screen.

“Yes? Oh, Miss Auren. How may I help you?” The young Twi’lek girl working the transfer board lit up upon seeing Auren; so many young girls aspired to be her. Her eyes twinkled and she seemed almost giddy for a moment when Bond became visible behind Auren as so many padawans adored him.

“Maazi, I need your help quickly,” Auren tried to put urgency in her voice without letting her fears surface, “My mother may have taken a ship off planet. Can you confirm this for me?”

“One second, Miss,” Maazi typed away and found the answer in record time, “Yes, Miss. She took her old ship, the Millennium Falcon, and a small crew. I believe R2-D2 is with her… yes, he has been confirmed to be on board.” Auren’s eyes conveyed her fear, “Are you alright, Miss?”

“Ready my ship, please Maazi,” Auren said quietly, “and alert my flight team immediately. I will join them shortly in the hangar.” She ended the call and turned to Bond.

“We can’t beat the Falcon, Bond, or even arrive close behind it at this point,” She turned towards C-3PO as she spoke, “But we have to go and stop her. Pack up the Jedi texts while I gather some of these charts and files. Bond, carry us please to the hangar once Threepio and I are done. I need your speed, my heart.” She reached out and gently rubbed his ear. He nodded in recognition.

“I’m going to message Poe and Finn,” Auren announced after getting the necessary articles of data, “I’ll tell them everything. They might have a more direct hyperspace lane.” Auren quickly sent her message out from the com screen of Rey's chambers then headed for the door; Bond and C-3PO were waiting on her with C-3PO cradling the Jedi texts and the few maps Auren gathered. They left the room, making sure to lock the door so no one else could get in even with a pass code; Auren and C-3PO mounted Bond then he was off in a flash, swift and light in his gait and almost completely soundless save the heavy deep pants of his lungs and his nails clicking on the marble floors. Hardly no time passed before they reached the hangar, wherein her ship waited to be boarded. It was a J-type diplomatic barge from Naboo that Auren named "Dawn Light," a sleek silver beauty of speed and aesthetics. Auren had it converted into a medical ship, though it was also used as transport for Diplomats, Senators, and the like. She arrived to it just as her flight team, a dozen people, some Jedi and some civilian with varying levels of experience, jogged in from another part of the Temple with true bewilderment on their faces; they’d just debarked and it made no sense to leave again this soon. Auren and C-3PO dismounted Bond and separated, C-3PO going up the ship’s ramp with the texts and charts, Auren addressing her crew.

“Team, we are flying to Kessell,” she announced, “to aid my mother there. We must get there swiftly and efficiently.” Her team nodded in unison and boarded; sounds of navigation being mapped out echoed softly down the ramp to Auren. Dawn Light powered up without a problem and rose from the ground, turning in the necessary direction as it did, then sped off in a flash.


	3. The Maw

“Miss Auren?” A female voice spoke from the other side of Auren’s cabin door, knocking as she did, “We are approaching Kessell.” There was a pause. Auren went to the door and opened it with a whoosh of hydraulics. She beckoned the girl in.

“Excellent, Leesia. Have Generals Poe and Finn arrived yet?” Auren glanced at Bond as she walked by. While en route to Kessell, she and Bond discussed the Maw, Rey’s fascination of it, and what could be inside. Both felt strong apprehension, as if the Force wanted them to fully understand the severity of the matter. C-3PO had powered down and gone into the droid charging unit, a space little more than a closet for droids to essentially sleep until needed or until fully charged. Auren turned to Leesia as she answered.

“I believe so Miss,” Leesia replied, “They had a much more direct hyperspace lane and General Poe is excellent at the helm… in these instances especially.”

Very good, Leesia,” Auren nodded her approval, “Have a signal sent out as soon as possible for my mother’s ship.” Leesia nodded in recognition then turned on her heels and left. The door closed behind her.

“Bond,” Auren began, “I fear we may be too late.” She stared at a screen showing the traced path of Rey’s ship. It ended abruptly in what appeared to be open space.

“ _Do not lose hope,”_ Bond spoke through their mind link, _“we will find her.”_

“ _I hope so,"_ Auren replied mentally, _“and I hope we find nothing dangerous in the meantime.”_

“We are being hailed by General Poe, Miss.” A man’s voice chimed in through her com link; Auren’s heart flipped in her chest as it startled her.

“On my way.” She replied, heading to the bridge of her ship, Bond following closely behind. As part of the conversion to a medical ship, Auren had the halls and doors sized so Bond could move through the ship without needing to stoop all the time, which he was grateful for. Once there, Poe’s video com link came onto the main screen. Behind him sat Finn and a very aged, gray Chewy; BB-8 beeped and whistled in the background.

“Hey kid,” Poe’s greeting was warm and comforting, “Wolfie,” Poe nodded at the large beast behind Auren; Bond hated his nickname but took it as a sign of affection, “Anything new to be informed of?”

“Her trail ends here,” Auren gestured and the map showing Rey’s path was sent to Poe, “We know nothing else.” She waited while Poe eyed the map carefully; the ships all came to a stop as they spoke.

“We need to check out that area,” Poe said, “that much is obvious. You, kid… you need to stay behind.” Auren frowned.

“I shall do no such thing.” She spoke calmly but firmly.

“Kid, look… it’s not going – –,” Poe began.

“My mother is there and we’re wasting time,” Auren interrupted, being every bit as stubborn as Rey was, “you lead and I will follow.” Poe nodded, resigning himself to her decision. They all converged near where Rey’s trail ended… Poe’s flagship, a Mon Calamari star ship he named Gypsy, took the position in front with Dawn Light behind him and a small troop of X-wing starfighters around them. The Maw was massive; it moved as though it were thick ink blotting out the stars or some tentacle laden creature writhing under oily water. The absence of light in the black holes made the Maw darker than any shade of black Auren had ever seen. It seemed to be almost a tangible thing, as though one could reach out and take a piece of the syrupy rolling mass into one’s hand. Auren looked on from the bridge of Dawn Light and felt a coldness run down her body from the top of her head all the way to the soles of her feet.

“Auren,” A calm but firm voice spoke over the com link, “don’t follow us in,” It was Finn, who had become the voice of reason while Poe was the voice of action, “I’ve got a bad feeling about this.”

“I will follow if there is trouble,” Auren stated bluntly, “but will heed your wish otherwise. Are your scans showing any signs of her?” She glanced at the screens on her ship; not a single scan of any kind showed Rey was ever even there, let alone showing signs of her there at present.

“No,” Finn replied, “We’ve got nothing.” He furrowed his wrinkled brow. Both he and Poe were graying and showed more age than either would care to admit to. Just as it became Rey, age became Poe and Finn. They looked distinguished, knowledgeable, and with Auren, a warm loving twinkle in their eyes as she was like the daughter they never had. It pained Auren to see these two great men so worried and uncertain. A sudden roar from Chewy startled everyone, bewildered as to the reason he screamed so. They could all understand him when he spoke but this wasn’t a word, just a startling yell.

“Miss Auren! Look!” A young female Togruta crew member exclaimed, “The blackness… it’s… opening?!” There wasn’t a true word to describe the Maw’s sudden rupture. It looked as though something cut it from the inside, slitting an exit in the very spot where Rey’s signal ended. Inside was a rapidly moving and contorting mass seeming to be latched on to something that was slowly making its way out of the abyss. Auren squinted and blinked against the movement, trying to discern the object.

“Rey! It’s Rey’s ship!” Finn shouted. Auren’s heart skipped several beats. Yes, it was the Millennium Falcon and it seemed intact and unharmed despite the blackness reaching out to it with a sinewy tangled appendage… but something was amiss. Auren felt it like a kick to her stomach. Behind her, Bond growled lowly, softly.

“ _That is wrong,”_ He thought, _“You know it.”_ He narrowed his eyes as he stepped forward, the hairs on his neck and back bristling. He shone his white teeth, looking as though he were stalking a prey and ready to pounce.

“ _I fear a great evil is awake,”_ Auren glanced to her left as Bond moved forward; she bit her lip and wrung her hands as she worried, _“We are in danger, Bond… Maker help us!”_

* * * * * *

The air was electric with the Force; currents of it landed in the pit of Rey’s stomach and knotted it. She wasn’t capable of discerning good or evil within this writhing, tentacled mass before her which was an annoying aspect of the place; both were present and not present at once. The crew began to murmur to themselves, afraid of what this pitch black blob may have in its keeping.

“Hold steady, Captain.” Rey commanded as she tried to appear calm for her crew, “Master Nico, do you know what we’re dealing with here?” Rey turned her attention to Master Nico… a handsome Jedi knight in his forties with a distinguished brow and classic features. He’d been assigned to the task of finding an entrance into the Maw as he was born on Kessell and lived there until his early teens; this gave him the advantage of knowing where to go and who to talk to.

“The old timers on Kessell,” Nico began, “Those that have lived much longer than is natural… they say in this mass is an entity of immeasurable power. Something as old time itself… a Celestial.” Rey glanced at him with intensity. The Celestials were holy and revered in the Force… the Father, Daughter, and Son were spoke of in the Jedi texts and elaborated upon with detail yet studying the texts revealed a piece to be missing. It spoke of one called “the Mother” but only on one page; the rest had been removed. Where it picked up mentioned the Maw and gave a vague description of its location; it didn’t say at all what the Maw actually was nor why it was created. The Daughter was the Celestial of the Light, The Son was the Celestial of the Dark, and The Father was the balance between them. Rey’s entire quest regarding the Maw began a year ago, prompted by a vision and the missing pages concerning The Mother; the pages were ripped out. She could only assume they detailed the Maw and its creation as well as elaborated on the Mother. Rey narrowed her eyes and stared into the blackness, looking for any small anomaly within the inky expanse; it was nothing but an empty undulating mass. As stories went of this place, Rey expected pieces of ships since many said it swallowed them up if they ventured too close. It was becoming rapidly apparent those accounts were nothing more than tall tales, perhaps circulated to keep nosy people from discovering what truly lay within.

“Ahead slow, Captain,” Rey’s voice was oddly calm and quiet, “Let us see what we can find.” They pushed forward, Master Nico becoming ever more anxious as they went deeper into this unexplored space. Rey stood behind the pilot’s chair and stared into what seemed an infinite emptiness where even light was absent. The Falcon shuttered ever so slightly as a wisp of black grazed its hull; apprehension filled the room so much it felt tangible.

“Stop,” Rey commanded, putting her hand on the pilot’s shoulder, “I sense something.” They eyed the void; a sudden boom filled their ears and made all recoil.

“WHO ARE YOU?!” The voice was powerful and deep… ominous.

“I come seeking knowledge,” Rey stated, “I am Grand Master Rey of the Skywalker Jedi Academy. We come here in peace.” The tension was palpable in the cockpit of the Falcon; everyone looked around to try and find the source of the voice.

“Ahh, I see,” The booming voice was now eerily calm and saccharine though it still echoed through the entire ship, “I knew a Skywalker once. He refused my knowledge which I humbly offered in exchange for help escaping this... place," The voice hissed with the words and drew them out as though speaking were laborious; its tone changed from ambiguous to feminine while it spoke.

"You... knew Master Luke?" Nico spoke up, "Is... is he why you are here?" The voice chuckled at his question. A form began to solidify in front of them, floating as though underwater.

"He is why I'm STILL here," The figure of a woman was becoming more and more distinguishable as pieces of the Maw went into her, "The Daughter and The Son entrapped me... I've waited long for someone brave and intelligent enough to find me and save me." She was a gaunt, wraith-like woman by this point, her features shrouded by the dark and her own long white hair that floated around her like a spidery aura; her skin was a sickly grayish-white hue and reminisced that of a corpse as it seemed to be stretched over her bony frame.

"What are you called?" Rey leaned in closer to the cockpit's window, trying hard to make out any amount of the woman’s shadowed face. She tilted her head slightly at the question.

"I... am... Abeloth," The woman said her name slowly and intentionally, as though it would be hard for anyone else to say it without her stressing each syllable. Rey sensed a swell of pride from the creature, "I... am The Mother, The Wife. And you are a mother, a wife. You... are Rey." As soon as she said Rey's name, she tilted her head back in a painfully jerking motion, revealing hollow black eye sockets as dark as the Maw itself save two white dots where her irises would be. A sadistic slit of a mouth shone in the bleakness, grinning with jagged teeth from one corner to the other and quadruple the amount of a normal human; it stretched from one ear to the other and seemed to almost cut her head in half when she opened it. The instant strike of fear made everyone unable to think or speak for what seemed like hours but was mere seconds. The crew fell over itself, bungling a full reverse ordered by Master Nico once he regained his senses. Rey couldn't move; she stood in the center of the cockpit like a permanent fixture while her crew weaved around her in the already congested cockpit. Abeloth had her, using the energy of the flight crew to fully materialize as she passed through the window and stopped in front of Rey, eye to eye socket.

"Leave," Rey's demand was feeble, quiet... she couldn't muster any strength to put behind her voice, "Leave... now." Rey shook all over and tears formed. No one else could see Abeloth at this point, only Rey and she was legitimately terrified.

"No," Abeloth grinned, parting her dagger-like teeth and letting a long forked tongue out to flick at Rey's face, "I like your strength. It’s intoxicating. You’re going to make a good host. Goodbye… Rey." She suddenly dove into Rey's body as Rey screamed and arched her back far past a normal degree. Abeloth assaulted all of Rey's senses with pain as she tried to resist being pushed into a dark, hollow void in the back of Rey's subconscious that, to Rey, was every bit as empty and suffocating as the Maw itself. When she succeeded in suppressing Rey, Abeloth inhaled sharply and deeply, tilting her head back as though she took pleasure in breathing and hadn’t done so in ages,

"Breath... oh what mortals take for granted!" She ran her hands along the old but strong body she now inhabited; everyone stopped to stare as Abeloth felt of her new vessel, "And now, to business," She hissed and suddenly, gray tentacles shot out from her body into every crew member. She inhaled sharply, thoroughly relishing the jolt of energy from the crew, "This vessel, this crew... this entire ship is now... MINE!" Everyone collapsed to their knees in pain, surrendering as Abeloth laughed maniacally. Suddenly, she stopped and jerked her head as if to be listening, "We have company." she whispered.

"My queen," A brainwashed Master Nico spoke, "there are fleet ships just outside the Maw. It appears to be an envoy with minimal guard." Abeloth smiled, her slit mouth shining just under Rey's skin; no matter the body or Abeloth's strength, her evil features shone through. Sometimes those features were mere shadows from being so faint; other times they took over the vessel’s features entirely and physically became the face of the possessed body. Her eyes closed as she reached out with her mind.

"I sense... mmm," Abeloth bit her lip as she enjoyed the sensation of the Force, "I sense someone stronger than this old shell," The Falcon turned to go out of the Maw, slow and nonthreatening so as to put the envoy’s guard off, "Hail them as soon as you are able."

"Yes, my Queen." The pilot and small crew had returned to their posts as Abeloth spoke; they were all under her control and did things in an almost robotic fashion. The Falcon made its way out of the Maw and towards the ships that wait outside.

"I know your name, girl," Abeloth spoke to herself; her voice blended with Rey's into a hollow serpent-like tone that seemed to resonate into one's body and shake one's very soul. She chuckled softly as she stared ahead at Dawn Light growing closer, "Auren... you are MINE!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on (and in it), I take creative license concerning the Star Wars lore around Abeloth, the Maw, Celestials, and so on. To go in depth would be a novel in and of itself so I took the best/key points of that lore and embellished with my own concepts.
> 
> I also will do so with other lore elements as they arise, especially things that aren't in the films or are barely mentioned. I hope my take on these points prove an interesting and somewhat original read. ^_^


	4. First Encounter

The Millennium Falcon slowed at the edge of the Maw’s boundaries, the black moving in waves away from the breach, looking as though it were pulling itself more and more open for the ship to leave. Auren visibly shook from fear.

“Poe, Finn… I don’t think we should aid the Falcon,” Auren spoke through the com link, “I feel something, dark… ominous.”

“I do, too,” Finn said, “Poe, we need to get out of here.” He placed his hand on Poe’s shoulder.

“Already on it,” Poe said, pushing buttons and steering the Gypsy away from the breach and towards Kessell. Auren’s ship followed suit; the X-wings that flanked them remained facing the Falcon but backed away slowly.

“Auren, my Dove,” Rey’s voice chimed in through the intercom, startling everyone, “Why do you leave?” Her voice was off… it seemed hollow to Auren. She swallowed, trying to figure out if she should respond.

“Rey,” Finn spoke up, “Are… are you okay?”

“Never better,” she replied, “Auren, you wouldn’t believe the wonders within this void. Come, come let me show you my Dove.” There was a subconscious pull towards the Falcon, towards inside the Maw. Auren felt like her very life would end if she didn’t join the Falcon inside. Without realizing it, the pilot began moving the Dawn Light towards the Maw. Bond sensed the pull but easily resisted, nuzzling Auren’s hand then nipping her forearm so as to wake her from this hypnosis.

“Ouch!” Auren exclaimed; she then noticed they were moving towards the Falcon. The Gypsy and the fleet were as well, “No! Full reverse! All ships, full reverse!” She managed to wake her crew and the Gypsy; the X-wings, however, turned on them and took their defensive pose. Tiny little branches of grayish fibers emanating from the Falcon had latched on to the X-wings; it looked like a spider making her web to catch flies.

“The more that come to me, the stronger I become,” Rey’s voice became a strange breathy sound, as though talking was a great exertion, “I feed of your strength and ability; I revel in your fear. It’s useless to fight, girl. No one can resist me!” The X-wings took defensive stances, readying their guns. The branches let go of the ships, Abeloth no longer needing to physically connect to them to control them.

“All hands to stations!” Poe spoke over the com link, “Evasive maneuvers. Move!” The Gypsy turned on its side to block the X-Wings from reaching Dawn Light, “Fire!” Guns began volleying against each other; a maniacal laugh reverberated in the cockpits.

“Auren, get out of here!” Poe exclaimed, “Go!” The crew of the Dawn Light, managing to keep their wits, turned to jump to light speed.

“Poe, Finn, I…” Auren began, tearful and afraid.

“GO!” Poe yelled. The pilot took off as commanded, leaving the ruckus behind. Auren collapsed to the floor, crying and rocking. She held her head in her hands, feeling as though she needed to hide her face in shame.

“We left them,” Auren said to herself while sobbing quietly, “We left them!” She looked up to Bond who stood towering over her.

“We did what was needed,” Bond’s voice was calm and gentle, “They will be fine, my heart. I know it.” He nuzzled her cheek and licked her tears on one cheek. Auren stood and leaned into him, burying her face in his soft fur and drawing strength from him.

“Miss?” Leesia put her hand on Auren’s shoulder, “The navigator thinks we should dock at Junkfort Station. It’s close enough that we can rendezvous with little trouble but also far enough away that… she… won’t find us right away.” Auren nodded her approval; Leesia turned and went to the navigator to give the confirmation. Bond turned his attention to the windows of the ship as the stars stopped streaking by from hyperspace and the station came into view. It was a sprawling mass of metallic shapes and corridors added on over time; ships came and went constantly from all sides and made Bond think of a Bluebarb Wasp hive. He knew this wasn’t the safest place to be but the thought of an entire planet being destroyed because they hid there made him sick; it was much less risky to dock at the station and keep a low profile. The bustle around it could perhaps even shroud them, acting like a smoke screen and make it hard for Abeloth to find them with her mind.

“ _Auren,”_ he thought to her, _“We can send out the homing beacon. They will come to us.”_ Auren had sat in a vacant chair on the bridge, still shaken from the events especially leaving Poe and Finn. As Bond spoke to her mentally, she raised her head from resting in her hands, looking to where the beacon was on the control panel. She smiled slightly, thankful that no one thought to activate it while still near the Maw as it would have been a generalized rather than specific signal. Only a handful of ships even had the homing beacon… flagships like Gypsy, medical frigates like Dawn Light, and Diplomatic ships had the beacon and others, such as fighters or cargo freights, had an emergency signal but they had very small ranges, With the homing beacon, however, a generalized signal would go quite far and attract fleet ships from all over, all coming to their aid then and Abeloth gaining more ships in the end… and more power. Auren rose and went to the console for navigation and communications, eyeing the various screens and buttons; Leesia sat at the console hailing Junkfort Station to inform them they were landing, awaiting their reply.

“Leesia,” Auren began, placing her hand on Leesia’s shoulder, “Do you know the codes for Gypsy? The beacon codes?”

“Ye… yes, Miss?” Leesia seemed bewildered at first, “should we send it, though? What if they…” Her voice trailed off, not wanting to say they may have been overtaken.

“Send it, Leesia,” Auren said softly, “We take the risk.” Leesia nodded then went to work, pressing the specific sequence to signal Gypsy. It wasn’t long before the return code made it to Dawn Light. A breath of relief swept over the cockpit; the return code was only known by Finn and Poe so they were at least still alive. Everyone hoped that meant they were okay and not entrapped by Abeloth’s infectious mind for if she snared those two, the galaxy would be in true jeopardy as they know all of the military codes, locations, inventories… not to mention galactic Diplomatic policies and such. They would surely be a prize to Abeloth; Auren prayed to the Maker and the Celestials that they were okay.

“Gypsy is on her way, Miss,” Leesia said happily, “and we have permission to dock,” She turned to the pilot, “Bay 54.” He nodded and went into docking maneuvers towards their designated bay; they connected perfectly to the station’s airlock corridor and docking clamp. Junkfort Station was a shoddily constructed space station originally meant as a civil station marking the intersection of two hyperspace lanes. Over time, however, it became a smuggler’s hangout and trading post of all manner of illegal items, It had expanded, piece by piece, over the years which gave it the appearance of being a junk pile in space; Poe once said it looked like it would fall apart if you breathed on it from just the right angle. It seemed to be every bit that fragile when the docking clamp made contact with Dawn Light; the entire sector moved with the connection. Once it felt solid again, there was an audible release of air… everyone had been holding their breath and had let out a heavy sigh of relief; the crew put all systems in standby. The gunners and engineers from other parts of the ship came to the bridge once the ship docked; it was procedure to gather on the bridge once they’d docked.

Despite being quite proficient in piloting and having a rank higher than a ship’s captain, Auren usually took a back seat to the goings on of the bridge and just watched or simply stayed in her cabin, conversing with her flight captain when needed and the officer or officers assigned to keep her informed. In this instance, however, there was no captain as he’d remained on Naboo for familial reasons rather than returning with Dawn Light to Ajan Kloss. Since she held the highest rank, Auren had taken command of the mission to the Maw and all its subsequent detours. After a moment or so, once the crew was all present and accounted for, Auren before them to give orders. She cleared her throat and began.

“Everyone, I need not tell you the details of the situation we find ourselves in. We fled from what was most likely an unwinnable fight as commanded by General Poe and General Finn,” She paused and clasped her hands together in front of herself, “The homing beacon was sent out to Gypsy with her specific codes and the signal was returned; they should be here soon. I pray to the Maker for their safety and for them to arrive here soon,” The crew mumbled their own prayers then Auren continued, “In light of the threat we face, I think it would be in the best interest of this crew to debark,” There were mutterings all through the flight crew, unsure of this being the smartest move, “You will be safer and less likely taken should that creature come here. She doesn’t need to obtain another ship with its full crew ready and waiting. I will remain on board and will contact all of you when it’s safe. Take an alert com. Don’t go too far away and try to lay low.” Everyone nodded in recognition and went to a panel on the wall near the airlock door. On the panel hung a large set of alert communicators… small bracelets that, when activated, alerted the crew that they needed to return to the ship; they were only used in emergency and hostile situations. Each crew member took one and went out into the station, leaving Auren and Bond alone on the bridge.

“We need to find out what that creature mimicking Mama is, Bond,” Auren said after the crew left, “We need to find out so we can defeat it. Did you not feel how weak it was making her?” she turned to look over her shoulder at Bond.

“Yes,” he answered lowly, “she was fading.” He went to stand beside Auren, watching the horizon as ships came and went from the station in a busy, unaware fog. In the distance, a small flash indicated a ship had come out of light speed, a common sight at Junkfort Station. With this one, however, Auren and Bond honed in with the Force as they’d each sensed something when it came out of hyperspace. It was Gypsy, wobbling and flying as though it were dragging a rock through thick mud. Static suddenly resounded in the empty cockpit; it hissed and whistled as a voice tried to come through. Auren went to the com console and strengthened the frequency.

“Kid… he… hey Kid, come in,” Poe’s voice was gravelly and faded in and out; Auren increased the signal again, hoping to get a better connection, “Kid, you okay? Come in.” Auren smiled.

“I’m here,” she spoke to the receiver. Her smile was audible in her voice, as were her tears, “Are you all okay?” Bond watched the ship intently as it came closer.

“Heavy damage,” Poe replied through the static, “the crew… gone. We need you, Auren.” She knew the only time he used her name was when things were very serious. Auren reached out with her mind, as did Bond, sending the Force out to the approaching, beaten ship. There was no feeling of darkness, no shrouding entity… it was truly Poe, Finn, and Chewy. They docked onto the same airlock corridor as Dawn Light, their docking hatches directly across from each other.

Auren ran to Dawn Light’s airlock door and waited for it to open. It whooshed and hissed, the pressure equalizing between the docking bay and the hatch, sending a temporary cloud raining down on her. Gypsy’s door opened as well, though it had a grinding noise accompany it from the extensive damage. From the cloud of the pressure equalizing came Poe and Finn, each limping with hairy arms draped over their shoulders; they were carrying Chewy. BB-8 whistled from the cockpit, anxious to get to a charging port and self repair; he rolled by and went out of sight towards the engine room. Auren swallowed hard and did her best to remain calm so she could use her abilities at their most effective levels.

"Maker help me," she whispered to herself as the trio passed her and made their way to the Med Bay, each one making their own sounds of pain and exertion.


	5. Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's long and full of exposition but it's all necessary and sets up the entire rest of the story. Enjoy! If you have any suggestions to make it better or more understandable (because I'm never sure that it makes sense to anyone other than myself) please comment. Enjoy!

Chewy laid on the metal examination table of the largest examination room in Dawn Light’s well stocked Med Bay; it was one of eight rooms and often used for emergency operations due to its size. Although Auren centered all of her Jedi training around Force Healing, she never failed to travel with a variety of supplies and equipment to help her when the Force either wasn’t enough for immediate relief or wasn’t necessary to begin with. In Chewy’s case, it appeared to be the former. He was beside himself in agony; it broke Auren’s heart to see him in such pain. Poe and Finn stood there, feeling quite useless, as they watched Auren gather her wits and assessed Chewy’s injuries.

“Hand me that kit.” Auren pointed at a white box. Finn handed it over and waited, being the least injured of the three and knowing Auren would most likely need assistance,

“I’m going to bandage some things to stop the bleeding so you won’t have any crises, Chewy.” She smiled in reassurance, patting his uninjured forearm then proceeding to wrap gauze around his upper leg, which was bleeding profusely from a stab wound to the femoral artery; Poe had already made a makeshift tourniquet with his belt but it couldn’t completely stop the blood from pouring. Auren managed to stave off the blood pumping from his leg with gauze and a true tourniquet, doing her best to work quickly so as not to cause further distress. She proceeded to turn her attention to the second most serious injury: his ribs and lungs. She placed her hand gently on his sternum, looking into his eyes.

“Chewy, listen to me,” she said in a soft, quiet voice, “I need you to breathe with me, okay? Match my rhythm, Chewy. Try to breathe deep.”

“Aaaarrr wgh ggwaaah!” he said faintly.

“Yes I know it’s hard,” she replied, “Do the best you can, okay?” Chewy slowed and deepened his breathing, matching hers as instructed despite it feeling worse than when he received the injuries. He had three broken ribs from a blunt weapon or perhaps a strong, repetitive kick and one broke off in such a way as to puncture his lower lung, though not completely through.

Auren closed her eyes and focused her mind on the task; a faint, barely visible white aura formed around her and Chewy as she pulled the Force to her, concentrating it around them in a sort of bubble. Chewy laid with his eyes closed, anticipating the one thing that would hurt as it mended: his ribs going back together. He’d seen it once when Poe broke a rib trying to fight a mudhorn and never forgot the sound nor Poe’s reaction to a single rib; Chewy had three to fix and it scared him. Auren felt his nervousness and took his hand that lay beside him with her free one, giving him extra reassurance. She had to fix his ribs first so he could breathe properly while she healed the rest of his injuries, a crucial part of Force Healing as it keeps the heart steady and one’s anxiety from growing.

“Okay Chewy,” she said as comfortingly as she could, “One, two, three...” SNAP SNAP SNAP. All three ribs popped back into place. His chest rose instantly, his rib cage going back its rightful place and the puncture closing. He let out an ever recognizable Wookie scream, squeezing her hand so hard she thought for a moment those snaps were her fingers rather than his ribs; he relaxed his grip in a matter of seconds as the sudden pain resided, “I’m sorry, dear friend. None of the other injuries will hurt, especially not like that.” It never made sense to her that Force Healing was painless except when it came to bone injuries, especially when flesh was punctured. It was a fleeting pain and nowhere near as bad as the injury itself yet because it was a new pain on top of the injury, it seemed worse and often elicited profanities. In Chewy’s case, he merely bellowed rather than make any discernible words.

“Poe, you’re next,” Auren said while keeping her concentration on Chewy, “You guys need to tell me what happened.” She eyed Chewy’s injuries as she spoke and watched them heal one by one; it wasn’t easy as blood matted Chewy’s hair and masked some of the lesser wounds. Auren began with gash on Chewy’s thigh then healed injuries in order of severity; he had plenty due to his age. Auren glanced up at Poe and Finn, waiting on one of them to begin talking. Poe moved and sat on the examination table opposite Auren, one foot dangling and one on the floor.

“After she turned all the X-wings on us and you jumped into hyperspace,” he began, “we took evasive maneuvers to try and attract her attention. The fleet began firing on us; we were reluctant to fire as they were our people. But her persistence gave us no choice,” He looked down at his hands, both sticky with small amounts of blood, “Finn and one of the crew members did their best not to destroy the ships but rather clip their wings or aim for their navigation antennae. It seemed to be working despite them getting plenty of damaging shots on us, but then…” he trailed off.

“Then?” Auren glanced up at him. There was a momentary interruption as Chewy sat up and swung his long legs off the examination table; he felt of his former injuries as though he’d never seen Force Healing nor had it done before.

“Grrgaaggaa! Grrgaaggaa Grrrrrrrraaaaaarrrrph!” He spoke to Auren in an exuberant manner. She smiled warmly and gave a very soft chuckle.

“Yes, you’re welcome, Chewy. Now, go wash the blood off. There’s special cleaning solution over there,” She pointed to a stack of boxes with bottles of the purest white; Chewy went to them and took a bottle then headed for the lavatory around the corner, "Your turn." Auren pointed at Poe; he turned on the examination table and swung his legs around to Auren's side, letting them dangle.

“And then,” Finn spoke up, regaining Auren’s attention and taking over from Poe, “our own crew members turned on us. I managed to Force block her from getting us but I couldn’t protect the whole crew,” He leaned onto his hands on the table, looking down in shame and guilt, “I don’t know how I even blocked her from us, to be honest.” Auren momentarily shifted her attention to Finn, patting his hand.

“Force sensitive peoples can manifest extraordinary abilities when they’re in danger,” she said with genuine love and understanding, “abilities that one could never do before and are rarely able to do after the fact.” She squeezed his hand a little then put her attention back on Poe. He had a broken radius in his left forearm, which didn’t snap like the rib cage but still hurt nonetheless. He also had injuries from physical combat like scuffs and scrapes, what appeared to be a minor stab wound in his shoulder, and three blaster grazes that managed to burn into the muscle on his left arm.

“I stayed in the cockpit while Chewy and Poe fought to maneuver through the skirmish,” Finn said lowly, “They managed to beat the crew back long enough to make a run for it, rejoining me in the cockpit. We shut the emergency airlock door for the cabin and..." he shook his head as if to erase the memory, "we... jettisoned them in space.” He choked on his words and looked away, a tear falling onto the metal table in a tiny salty puddle.

“We just didn’t know what else to do,” Poe spoke up, “and that... creature... was relentless. The gunner, you’ve met her... Damsi,” Auren nodded as she took his hand to heal the bruised and bloody knuckles Poe received from fighting, “She kept coming for me even after the point where she should have died. I... I’d... snapped her neck and she crumpled to the floor. Then, as I went to assist Chewy with the other two crew members, she stood back up and lunged at me!”

“Then you did them a favor,” Auren said, “for they’d have been kept alive and fighting with that unimaginable pain, helpless to stop and refused death.” She knew that wouldn’t take away all the guilt but hoped it would lessen it some. As she spoke, Poe moved and Finn took his place. He merely had a blaster injury on one leg, a sizable bruise forming on his jaw from a heavy punch, and some cuts on his hands from landing a few punches of his own.

“In all honesty I’m glad it was only three other people as it’s obvious to me her control makes them stronger," Auren stated, "Had there been more, you three wouldn’t have made it. I’m convinced of that.”

“Still...” Poe said lowly, “I hate we had to resort to it,” He went to get a bottle of cleaning solution for himself and Finn as neither would require an entire bottle. Chewy did as his injuries were extensive and he was extremely hairy, “She wants you, Auren. She made a point of telling us. We don’t know how we can beat her but we MUST protect you at all costs; we swore to Rey the day you were born that we’d do so. Swore it with our lives.”

“She told us while she was still pregnant,” Finn interjected, “that she had a vision of you being crucial to the very survival of the galaxy,” Auren lifted her eyes and stared into Finn’s, “You of all people know the significance of a vision.”

“Why? Why her of all people?” Poe came around the table to stand beside them, looking back and forth between them. “Auren, you had a vision?”

“I did,” she said softly while still keeping her eyes fixed on Finn, “I was eight years old. I saw a tall, dark man holding Mama’s lifeless body. She was gaunt and skeletal; he cradled her. His back was to me and as he turned to face me, I woke up screaming,” She broke her gaze to look at Poe, “I always thought my child’s mind created a man to resemble Death; I thought it was just a nightmare for a long time until I saw him again about a year ago while I meditated,” she sighed, “It was about then that Mama started delving into the lesser known parts of the Jedi texts. I consulted with her about the vision and something seemed to click in her mind then. I don’t know what it means in regards to the Maw but---,”

“Could she be thinking she needs _him_ to save her again?” Poe’s emphasis on “him” confused Auren. She listened intently, “Is that what all this is about?”

“Who?” Auren asked, but neither answered her.

“Possibly. She might be thinking that whatever she found in the Maw would bring him back.” Finn and Poe seemed to have entered their own little world of conjecture.

“Bring who back?” Auren asked, getting annoyed they were ignoring her.

“It makes sense,” Poe became very animated as they talked, pacing beside the examination table while keeping his focus on Finn, “She took us once to Exegol for a cause we didn’t understand, why wouldn’t she do it again only for more selfish reasons?” Auren couldn’t tell if he was angry, scared, excited, or some combination of the three.

“And we don’t know that that the creature couldn’t do what Rey wanted,” Finn added, “but it would come at a price. Rey might have paid that price.” They both looked quite grim suddenly; Auren had had enough.

“Excuse me!” She didn’t shout but merely put force behind her voice and spoke much louder than her normal soft tones. They both turned simultaneously to look at her, “Hi. Remember me?” Auren was very rarely sarcastic or rude but when her buttons were pushed, she could be rather salty, “I’m trying to save my _mother_ from a creature more diabolic than anything I’ve ever read about or heard of. She’s not on some quest for a mystery man, she didn’t go in that blob and sacrifice the galaxy for that man, and she CERTAINLY didn’t sacrifice herself or us for him either. I believe you two are way off and I'm insulted you think such things. What nerve!” Her voice rose ever louder while she spoke, ending in a true yelling volume; her cheeks flushed a splotchy red and her temper boiled just below the surface, ready to erupt.

“Yyyuurrrrrrruuunghh!” Chewy turned the corner from the lavatories, screaming at the sudden elevated voices.

“Sorry, Chewy,” Auren apologized. He was old enough to be a great grandfather to all of them and, therefore, expected respect. He didn't like hearing them argue, especially over pure conjecture.

“Sorry, buddy,” Poe shuffled almost like a child as he spoke.

“Yeah, sorry Chewy,” Finn also apologized, nodding as he did, “but we really do need to try and figure this thing out. There’s some reason she felt personal significance with your vision, Auren. And there’s some reason she thought it pertained to the Maw.”

“She didn’t know much about it as her only source was the one Jedi text it was in,” Auren interjected, “the pages had been ripped out. It was a section talking about the Celestials, the Father, Son, and Daughter being discussed at length prior to the missing pages. It began to speak of one called ‘the Mother,’ which I’ve never heard of, when the pages were torn out; it picked back up on a vague mention of the Maw and rather nondescript directions to its location.” Thankfully, Finn and Poe already knew of the Celestials as taking time away from the business at hand to enlighten them wouldn’t be the best idea; they needed as much time as they could possibly get.

“How do you know that was her only source?” Poe asked with some amount of disbelief. While they talked Chewy simply shook his head and headed to the adjacent exam room to relax on a gurney; he felt too old to get involved and just went along for support.

“I just… know,” Auren replied, “if there were any other sources, I feel like she’d have had evidence of those sources in her chambers. The only things in her room aside from that text were star charts of Kessell. No, that one mention was all she had.”

“She must be thinking it’s a way to bring him back,” Poe sounded annoyed as he reiterated his opinion, “or join him… one of the two.”

“Please!” Auren exclaimed, though not loud enough to annoy Chewy, “Please tell me who this mystery man is!” She felt desperate, unaware that such a man who isn’t her father would mean so much to Rey. Poe and Finn eyed each other, hoping the other would begin telling Auren.

“It was when we were young,” Finn sighed, “he was… a dark man. On the side of the First Order, practiced the dark side of the Force,” Auren gasped a little, amazed her mother would ever converse with such a person, let alone be in their company, “He was a twisted, confused soul who was constantly battling his inner self; he wanted to return to the Light but feared doing so.”

“He was a snotty adult brat,” Poe spat his words, “and it took the entire galaxy’s existence being threatened for him to finally leave the Dark Side and help us,” he jutted his chin out, “at the end, though, he…” Poe trailed off.

“He joined Rey to battle the Emperor,” Finn continued, “but he wasn’t strong enough… the Emperor threw him down a pit. Rey defeated him with those of the Force who had died over the years coming to her aid. It took all she had. He managed to crawl back out of that pit and go to Rey. She was gone, though… he healed Rey and sacrificed himself to do so.”

“A full Force transfer?” Auren’s voice was barely above a whisper, “She never told me this. It always seemed too painful a topic so I stopped asking for details.”

“So you see the importance of this man,” Poe spoke, “and why we think she’s doing this.”

“I think,” Auren spoke slowly so as to express her opinion just right, “she went there… perhaps thinking she’d find a… good… entity. A Celestial of balance like the Father. She didn’t know what she’d find nor what it’d do. She might possibly have thought the Mother balanced life and death rather than Light and Dark,” Auren’s thoughts made more and more sense the longer she talked, “Tell me more about this man. What was his name?”

“Ben,” Finn sighed, "Ben Solo. He was the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. Strong in the force." He didn't want to elaborate any further. Bond entered the room, though he remained near the door so to keep an ear on any threats that may arise.

“Also went by Kylo Ren,” Poe mumbled. It was obvious he didn’t like the man, “but yeah, his _actual_ name was Ben Solo.” He crossed his arms and his still bloody hands, now as sticky as though they were covered in honey, clung slightly to his shirt. He ignored the sensation though it was obviously irritating.

“We must find some way to reach him,” Auren paced, “there must be SOMETHING… some passage she and I have overlooked… some lore or legend or bar jabbering… anything!” Her frustration was obvious; Finn and Poe felt helpless.

“Arrrgrrr, Garrrunuh mph arrnph,” Chewy came around the corner and stood in the Med Bay’s main doorway. He’d been able to hear them whilst in the other exam room, “Mmmmmmrrrrr?” he looked at Bond, who was genuinely confused and looked to Auren for help. Auren walked towards Chewy and Bond with a quizzical expression on her face.

“What do you mean ‘the Loth wolves know?’” Auren asked, “What portal?” they all stared at him in pure bewilderment and waiting for his answer. Chewy sighed then sat in a nearby chair, knowing the story would take time… something they really couldn't afford to waste.


	6. A Story

“Arrrgarrnah mph aanph,” Chewbacca began his tale while the four remained fixed on him. It was easy for Auren to mentally translate Chewy’s words for Bond who, despite practice, never quite got the hang of understanding Shyriiwook, let alone speak it. As Auren translated for Bond using their mental link, parts became something he knew, deep down… something in his blood. Chewy had everyone's rapt attention.

“ _Eons ago_ ,” Auren’s thoughts came to Bond as quick as Chewbacca spoke, “ _the Force sent out its strength to all corners of the galaxy. All manner of life absorbed that strength and became aware of a change in how they saw, felt, thought… some creatures chose the Daughter and her Light; some chose the Son and his Dark_ ,” Wookies were often excellent story tellers, “ _some chose to be the median and followed the Father. Those creatures helped to keep the balance, some even becoming Guardians to secrets made by the Celestials. One such secret, we’ve discovered, was the Maw.”_ He paused momentarily.

“But there were no creatures guarding it,” Poe said, much to Chewy’s annoyance.

“Arrgggaarnah mph!” He didn’t like being interrupted; Auren gave Poe a thinly veiled “shut up” look, to which Poe nodded and turned his attention back to Chewbacca.

“ _We can only assume the creatures guarding the Maw have died out, by sheer time or by the evil within,”_ _F_ e sighed, upset by being reminded of the recent events, “ _Wookies are ancient and we believe at one time we guarded something sacred but it’s been lost over the years. However, Loth wolves guard the most sacred of creations given the galaxy by the Celestials: a way to travel in time,”_ Everyone’s eyes simultaneously grew round and wide, their mouths agape in shock; Bond even seemed surprised which was rare with him, “I _t’s a world of shadows, that space. The portals were dotted across the galaxy at one time but have been lost over the years as their protectors died out or the portals closed, but it seems the one not forgotten and still usable is on Lothal._ ”

“Chewy,” Auren began, “why… have you never mentioned this before? Have there not been instances in your life where those around you would have benefited from this knowledge?” He narrowed his eyes at her, “I mean… is there a specific reason you have brought it up now?” He realized she wasn’t being snarky but was earnestly asking.

“Hhhummghhra nwurrr rowrigghh,” His voice was calm… “ _It was in my written life to tell you now,_ ” Wookies believed in destiny, of having a life written long before being born and only when things were clear to them would they divulge a long held secret or give life advice. With Chewbacca, he rarely did this but rather let everyone navigate their own lives with him as a source of support and friendship. Auren knew this about the Wookies and realized that it must have been the Force working through Chewy as he told them of the portal in Lothal. It was her own personal explanation for why he kept such a thing to himself through so much galactic turmoil.

“Wait… are these portals to the World between Worlds?” Finn spoke up, everyone turning to look at him in pure confusion, “It was something that went around the barracks as I was growing up in the First Order’s training. Kids spoke about finding it and getting home that way. One kid swore he’d been there. Thanks to conditioning, it wasn’t long before the idea of leaving was as far-fetched as a fairy tale place we could go to escape. I never forgot, really, but it was shoved deep in my memories. I don’t know, maybe the Force helped me hold onto the story. But just now, it came flooding into my thoughts.” Chewbacca nodded and bellowed a “yes.”

Everyone knew what Finn spoke of though they were all surprised he knew of it. The World between Worlds was a legend shrouded in myth. So much lore was made up about it that it was hard to discern truth from conjecture, though most assumed it was ALL the latter. It was supposedly the plane in which the Celestials once lived, a place of immortality and omnipresence. Time didn’t exist there and if a mortal ever managed to get in there, they couldn’t remain there long as having no actual time passing for them could mean they’d go 100 years and never age a day; time was relevant only in the mortal realm and a permanent constraint even where it had no meaning. It was a blessing and an honor to be allowed in the World between Worlds and usually meant the Celestials had a task for any mortals they let enter. When Bond heard this title from Finn, a single memory flooded into his mind. It was a lucent doorway, of sorts, being opened by a large white wolf; intense light shone around the wolf like a blinding halo. He knew this was the portal Chewy spoke of; the mental image went to Auren just as soon as it came to Bond. They glanced at each other, passing a look of acknowledgment between them.

“Papa spoke of Loth wolves being special,” Auren chimed in right after Finn spoke, “but he never really elaborated on what he meant. I just assumed he meant us being able to communicate telepathically and so on. But now… he must’ve meant the portal or maybe… maybe all of this. He did have the gift of precognition.”

“Sounds to me like we need to get to Lothal,” Poe stated, “now… like… right now,” He was out of the med bay in two large steps and down the short corridor towards the bridge with a third stride, “Gypsy’s too damaged to take very far. We gotta take your ship, Auren,” he yelled to everyone as they were just then leaving the med bay, “Call your crew back. We’ve no time to spare.” Auren hesitated the second she walked onto the bridge; everyone else had gone in before her and started the departure routine.

“Kid… call them back,” Poe turned to look at her, wondering why she didn’t do as he said, “What is it, Auren?” Her face was a chalky white, her eyes round in fear. Poe followed her gaze; his eyes grew large and his mouth went agape. The sight triggered him to push the emergency ignition button, something that is hard on the ship’s engines but, with a threat looming, was a necessary hardship. And it was a looming threat, indeed… the Millennium Falcon was approaching, more ships with it of various types along with the X-wings she’d acquired back at the Maw.

“I found you, Girl,” The raspy yet loud voice came through to everyone without the use of the com link, deafening them all with its tones, “You can’t hide from me!” The ships began to charge for Dawn Light, and everyone almost froze in their place. Dawn Light ship lurched alive and unhooked itself from the dock, jolting everyone in just enough time for them to grab hold.

“Where’s the ship going?!” Auren exclaimed, “what about my crew?!”

“I won't say now,” Poe said as he glanced towards the Falcon, Abeloth's flagship, “but I programmed it in just before the emergency ignition. It’s preparing for hyperspace. Something I had installed on this ship… emergency autopilot. Just in case. And the crew’s being temporarily marooned for their own safety.” Poe sat at the helm, readying to take over from the autopilot as soon as it went into hyperspace. Finn and Chewbacca took the spots of the gunners; Auren did her best to report damage, course trajectory, and other things as they arose with Bond helping her keep eyes on the various stations. On a bridge meant for at least eight to run smoothly, five left from Junkfort Station, leaving Abeloth screaming, the sound of which reverberated on the bridge in a haunting, vertigo inducing echo that chilled everyone to the bone.

"Where are we going?" Auren asked once they were in hyperspace, though she had a feeling she already knew. Poe's answer confirmed it.

"Lothal," he replied as he turned off autopilot.

“Will she find us?” Auren asked, “Can she trace our flight path?”

“Not with the ships she has,” Poe answered, “For one, the destination becomes encoded when a ship has an emergency launch… one more little add-on of mine,” He smiled a little, “There _are_ light speed trackers but only the command ships of a fleet have them. Gypsy’s is damaged from our first skirmish with her and the Falcon is too old for it to have been retrofitted with that kind of tracker. It’ll take time to fix on Gypsy but she’ll know about it from Rey and get it repaired quickly especially considering where she is now. It won't do her much good by then, however, because flight paths are only traceable for a short period and even shorter in hyperspace. We’ve bought a good amount of time but how much exactly I couldn’t say. Luckily there's no direct hyperspace lane from Junkfort Station to Lothal which helps even more,” He turned to Chewy, “Do you know where on Lothal we need to shoot for?”

“Murghhhhh Rrashrakrrykap.” Chewy laid in the coordinates, not needing to man a gun anymore.

“The Jedi Temple it is then,” Poe stated. He then turned to Auren and smiled, “and Kid,” he said, “if you have something less… billowy… to put on, I suggest you do so. Something more substantial.” he chortled. Even in their predicament, he managed to use his characteristic sarcasm. It gave everyone a little chuckle as she fluffed out the skirt of her dress so as to mock its “billowy” nature, then turned and went to her cabin. Bond followed, never leaving her side unless she expressly asked him to.

“I may need to wake him up,” She pointed at C-3PO’s charging closet, “I’ve no idea what’s in my wardrobe on here and there’s not a lot of time to go digging.” she sighed and went to the closet, knowing she’ll have to fill him in with everything that happened while he helped her. Bond kept himself calm and collected but inside, hidden so not even Auren could sense it, he was afraid. The power pulsing from Abeloth was stronger than anything he’d ever felt or heard of but no one else noticed it because they were all preoccupied; it had grown exponentially with every person she took over and every soul she drained.

“Maker be with us,” he mumbled to himself while Auren and Threepio were in her closet finding something to change into, “Protect her no matter what. Keep my heart safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very little from this point will follow the Star Wars EU lore. I've completely taken ideas and topics and turned them into my own points, my own lore. If you're familiar with the source material, please keep from sharing it so as not to create possible issues. I like the idea of people reading this blind, no knowledge of the things I used in my story. Thank you,


	7. Lothal

Everyone had gathered on the bridge to watch Lothal come into view, Auren in the back of the group along with Bond. She’d been there many times for diplomatic meetings as had Bond as they often represented Ajan Kloss; the others had never even seen the planet despite all their traveling. It was a beauty… a swirled marble of brown-green and vivid blue with wispy clouds billowing intermittently across the globe’s face. Poe was apprehensive, as was Finn, as seeing such a beautiful planet worried them about who might follow.

“We can’t be here for an extended amount of time,” Poe said, “We’re risking an entire planet’s worth of lives. I don’t want Abeloth to find us here and you know she will eventually.” Auren sensed his fears as did Finn who put a comforting arm around Poe’s shoulders.

“We already know where to go,” he said softly, “and usually finding that out takes longer than whatever it is we actually _need_ to do there." Poe nodded in agreement; a signal from the planet below chirped from the communications console.

"Lothal Com Station fifty-four. Acknowledge," A woman's voice came through.

"Station fifty-four, this is Dawn Light, envoy from Ajan Kloss, requesting permission to land." Poe always managed to sound so natural and convincing when he spoke that even Force users couldn't always tell when he was lying… it was a trait of Poe’s that annoyed Finn and pressed him to learn Poe’s little idiosyncrasies so HE would at least know when Poe was spinning a yarn.

"Your reason for visiting?" the communicator asked. She seemed quite polite though frank.

"Grand Master Rey wishes us to visit the Jedi Temple," Poe felt a tiny flutter in his stomach upon mentioning Rey. It upset him knowing what Rey was going through at that very moment.

"One moment, please," the communicator replied. There was some barely audible mumbling, as though someone higher up needed to clear them. A few minutes passed before she spoke to them again, "Permission granted. Please proceed to Hangar twelve, docking bay two."

"Thank you," Poe replied then maneuvered the ship towards their destination. It wasn’t the capitol, Lothal City, but a much less crowded city known as Haven. Haven was originally developed as a hideout for defenseless citizens against the Empire, hence its name. It was now a thriving, albeit small, genial city near the Temple. With only four docking bays, most people were sent elsewhere so those four bays were free for Haven and the Temple to use. For their purposes, Haven was ideal.

The group looked less like an envoy and more like spice runners with the exception of their elite ship and Auren. Chewbacca had his characteristic Bandolier and Bowcaster, Finn and Poe had the dark amber and grey colored military attire of five-star Generals though both were quite disheveled from the fight... Bond was a wolf which put people's guards up instinctively... only Auren seemed at all diplomatic. Her clothes, always white with shades of medium and lighter grays with silver adornments, were demure with an air of strength no matter the design. In this instance, she wore medium gray pants, a white tunic with sleeves that went to her knuckles and sported a thumb hole, a light-medium gray hooded cloak with a wrapped neckline, and darker gray ankle boots with a matching belt and her white shoto saber safely in its hilt at her side. The group was eclectic to say the least. Poe landed Dawn Light and the party made their way to the platform as it opened for them to debark, each one concealing a weapon somewhere on their person save Chewy who carried his Bowcaster proudly in plain view; C-3PO and BB-8 remained on the ship as lookouts for anything, having scanners remain on for the Millennium Falcon's specific signal. C-3PO was also slow and potentially a hindrance while BB-8 was damaged in the skirmish, unable to move fast at all and unable to keep a charge. As both seemed a liability, they remained on board.

"Hello, welcome to Haven," a small but cheerful voice greeted them right as soon as the platform was opened completely. A young woman, mousy in stature, waited at the bottom to greet them, "I am Vee, your liaison to visiting the Jedi Temple. Much is required to go there, you know, very mu---," her sentence trailed when she saw Bond. Her eyes widened and she went completely mute.

"How very nice to meet you," Auren spoke loud and did her best to pull Vee from her catatonic state, "I was not made aware of any protocol," It wasn't working; the girl was going pale as if she were going to faint, "Bond, kindly introduce yourself." He stepped forward; the girl remained frozen in her spot, widening her eyes more as the impressive creature came closer.

"I am Bond," He bowed his head despite towering over the girl. His voice was low and soft, almost a purr, “companion and protector of Auren Courte, the Geniocratic Emissary for Ajan Kloss and Representative of the Skywalker Jedi Academy." Poe smiled to himself Bond rattled off his credentials; Poe was under the impression that was the most words in a single sentence Bond had ever said. Vee reached out her small shaking hand towards his nose, hovering about six inches from Bond.

"Ma--- may I?" she was downright childlike, a sudden glittering wonder forming in her eyes as she reached to touch a creature most Lothal natives assumed were very low in numbers, perhaps even extinct. Bond bent lower and pressed his nose into her hand. She gasped then chuckled nervously as a smile formed on her face, "My whole life I've wanted to see a Loth Wolf but they're so reclusive and rare. Now I've not only seen one, I touched one!" The group all chuckled, needing a more lighthearted moment after the goings on they'd just endured.

"You said there was much to do," Auren brought the group back to the business at hand after the moment passed, "We are very pressed for time. It is crucial we go to the temple as soon as possible."

"Yes... yes," Vee thought for a moment, regaining her bearings, "There is a priestess and her acolytes that must approve your visit. She is quite strong in the Force and can tell with one glance whether your need to go to such a sacred place is a genuine need or a selfish want." She cast her eyes down, feeling like she'd insulted Auren with her words.

"When may I have an audience with this priestess?" Auren was direct but the softness in her voice relieved the tension. She understood Vee was just doing her job.

"I can have a meeting drawn up within a few hours," Vee replied, "she has to work around the scheduling of her worship, you see."

"Yes, well... please do so and have a meeting set up as soon as she possibly can see us. Tell her it is an emergency. Here is a locater; find us when you have everything planned." Auren handed her a locater bracelet; she had its beacon counterpart so they'd be easy to find. Vee nodded then bowed her head slightly and hurried off. Auren sighed as she watched the girl leave, hoping it wouldn’t come to sneaking in the temple.

"Well," Poe said with a stretch, "since there's a little time to kill, what say we get some food?" Everyone nodded in agreement and followed their noses to the bazaar of the city... a walking only street full of food from one end to the other as well as textiles, spare parts, junk traders, grocers... the bazaar had everything a person would need to live happily in Haven.

"I'm hungry enough to eat a whole bantha!" Finn exclaimed, "I'd also like to get out of my grubby uniform. You, too I'd think." He glanced at Poe, who nodded, his mouth already full of something. They all chuckled, each going towards a different vendor but staying within eyesight. Bond was gawked at throughout the bazaar but no one stared in anger or fear... it was amazement more than anything. He caught several children reaching from their mothers' skirts to try and touch his fur; it made him quite happy to know his species was so highly revered.

* * * * * *

It wasn't much after they'd eaten that Vee, their liaison, came and found them. They were on the edge of Haven, staring out across a grassy plain and towards the distant mountains, a well-known landmark of Lothal as they were conical, almost appearing as spires of a distant cathedral, though not quite as slender, and in the particular cluster the group was observing lay the Jedi Temple. It and Haven were nestled amongst the mountains with a small plain of grass and flowers between them. Towards the horizon opposite the mountains was farm land; the only reason the plain wasn't farmland was purely aesthetic as it gave Haven and the Temple a picturesque quality. They took a collective breath of the mountain wind, all finding temporary peace of mind. Poe and Finn felt particularly content as they had new clothes: medium brown Gorraslug-leather coats of two slightly different styles with ashy brown canvas breeches, matching off-white linen shirts with Henley collars, and shiny brown Gundark-leather boots just a tinge darker than the pants.

"Ss... sorry to intrude," Vee shyly spoke, "but the priestess Sryla will see you all now." She held an arm out and nodded, gesturing not towards the Temple but back into Haven.

"Where are we going?" Poe asked as he reluctantly walked back into town with the group.

"There's a tavern around the corner," Vee replied, "and we've reserved one of the private rooms. Come, come." She smiled and beckoned them onward. It was a short walk and the cheeriness of the tavern, with its warm glowing windows, happy music, and jovial patrons, erased any apprehension. They went inside and straight to the room mentioned. Vee opened the door and inside was a cozy fire, a tray of drinks with a pitcher, and the priestess at the far end of a table waiting on them. After the door closed, Auren stepped to the front of the group.

"Madame Priestess," It would have been impolite to use her name as she had never met her, "I am Auren Courte of the Naboo Gen--"

"I know who you are," The priestess interrupted Auren in a somewhat steely nature; everyone got the feeling that she felt annoyed by this meeting. "I know your mother, girl. She came here often before you were born." Auren couldn't read this woman. It was hard to tell whether or not Rey's absence from the Temple pained the priestess or was just simply a fact. Her accent didn't help; it was rather thick with rolled R's and it seemed as though Galactic Basic was her second language.

"We have a predicament concerning her, Madame," Auren stepped forward more and made sure to get the urgency across in her words, "and in this predicament, time is very precious." Auren must have looked either on the verge of crying or fainting... the priestess rose quickly to her feet and went to Auren, putting her arm around her and leading her to the chair nearest the one she'd been sitting in, all to Auren's bewilderment. With one sentence, the woman's demeanor changed drastically. She was no longer giving off a vibe of frigidity but one of warmth. As she and Auren sat down, the others hesitated.

"Sit, sit," The priestess gestured to the table, "Vee, pour us all some honey brandy," Vee nodded in acknowledgment and retrieved the pitcher and glasses, taking it to the sideboard to pour out drinks, "now tell me, child, of your predicament. I can see you are genuine and here for unselfish reasons. My apologies for seeming cold moments ago; I can read a person easier that way." Vee handed out the drinks as the woman spoke.

"Madame Priestess," Auren began but the priestess interrupted once more.

"Call me Sryla, child." She smiled warmly. Auren smiled and nodded, taking a sip from her cup. Syrla took Auren's free hand as she spoke.

"Sryla," Auren began, "my mother has --"

"I'm sorry," Poe interrupted, much to Auren's annoyance as it was the third time since they entered that room, "should we worry about eavesdroppers?" He lowered his voice and leaned forward, "I don't want to incite a panic, ma'am." He was less formal but did his best to be respectful.

"The room is soundproof," Vee spoke up, "so a party within doesn't disturb the patrons in the main room. I chose this location for that very reason." It was a smart move as the openness and vaulted ceiling of Temple would have made it much easier to eavesdrop on their meeting.

"Thank you, Vee," Auren smiled at her as Poe nodded his thanks, "Sryla, my mother has inadvertently put the entire galaxy in danger," Sryla's eyes grew large at Auren's statement, "I speak in haste as time is very crucial to fighting this danger." She placed her other hand, no longer holding her cup, onto Sryla's hand... it trembled and Sryla went ghostly white as Auren and the rest of the group told her everything that happened. Vee almost fainted, falling into Finn's lap and then being placed by him in the vacant chair at the table. Bond, who remained quiet through the entire conversation, spoke once everyone fell silent.

"I sense something," he walked towards Sryla, going between the table and the fireplace. He seemed bigger in that room as he filled it up from floor to ceiling, ducking when he came upon one of the rafters. He appeared quite ominous as well as the fire backlit his impressive frame, "You... are hiding something." He lowered his head until his great amber yellow eyes were level with her sea foam green ones, narrowing them and intimidating her until she caved in.

"I'm the reason this happened," She relented, tears forming in her eyes, "Auren, I am utterly sorry. When you dreamed as a child of a man who wasn't your father was carrying your mother, I consulted the Force with my acolytes and we determined it was the Force telling her, through you, that she needed to bring him back, that he still had some purpose within the Force. I assumed them being a Dyad meant that at some point her life would depend on him."

"A Dyad?" Auren asked.

"Two sides of a coin, yet reliant upon each other," Finn explained, "before he turned to the Light, he was the Dark Force, she was the Light; they were connected in much the same way as you and Bond." She looked to her companion, understanding instantly the significance of a Dyad on those in that relationship... without Bond, she'd feel like half her heart, soul, and mind would be missing.

"Rey half-heartedly searched over the years for a way to bring him back," Sryla continued, "And then she really began to dig after your father passed. I think it frightened her as she no longer had his strength to lean on," Sryla shook her head, "Despite pouring over the Sacred Jedi texts, she had yet to begin that last one. Each of the eight books required much studying and specific meditation techniques, you see, to master the abilities... they required dedication. That was something she couldn't give at first as she was training new students and being a devoted mother and wife at the same time. She learned many abilities and passed them on every time. It was after she retired from training, after your father passed, that she began to study that final volume... and then a year ago she came upon those missing pages towards the end of the book..." Sryla began to cry, "those missing pages became her obsession. She came to me for the first time in twenty years, and begged me for anything I could tell her about the Celestials that wasn't common knowledge to those with the Force. Everything I knew, however, she'd already learned from the texts. Granted much of it had been lost to time until she discovered the passages... she gave us our religion back." Sryla sighed heavily, "my one thing.. my one piece of information that she didn't know was the Mother had once been mortal. No one knew more than that; I could never discover how she became immortal in all my hundred years of life!" Sryla stood up and went to the window, looking out into the moonlit night. For one hundred years old, she was quite beautiful and looked half her age. Slender in frame and tall, her robes seemed to drape like running water from her body. She had a fiery red mane of hair that fell in a curly mass all the way to her hips; it seemed to make a constant aura around her. She had ivory skin that sported white ritual tattoos on her hands, shoulders, and clavicles that were only about two or three shades lighter than her skin, making them seem to disappear in certain lighting conditions.

"So, she assumed whatever was in the Maw had to do with the Celestial Mother," Auren surmised, "and could potentially offer her way of bringing Ben back," She stood and went to Sryla, "we've got to go to the portal. Now. Sryla, there's no time to waste!" Sryla shook her head.

"We can't," Sryla looked out into the night again, "it went into the ground along with the Old Temple. The last time the Gateway was used," She referred to what everyone had called the portal, "it sucked the temple in on itself as a means of sealing it and keeping the Empire from using it. We've spent all of our time since, those of the New Lothal Temple, in trying to find it. We've dug tunnels trying to excavate the Gateway but there's been no luck. I fear we've reached an impasse."

"My ancestors, my kin... they will know." Bond spoke. Somehow, deep in himself, he knew they were out there and he could find them. He knew once he told them of the threat, they'd help without question. Some part of him... some inherent facet, told him the answer was with the Wolves.

"Then it's to the mountains we go," Sryla said, "for if the wolves are still alive, that is where they'll be," She locked eyes with Bond, "It's all on you now, Wolf. Only you can find them." He felt her disbelief and shook it off like he shook off the rain... it was nothing but a nuisance.


	8. The Wolf Den

It was nearly sunrise when they headed for the conical mountains. The spires, old and monolithic, cast a dark silhouette onto the horizon in those early hours as the sun rose behind them from Haven's perspective. The group, aside from Sryla, were in awe of the mountains' size, not grasping how massive the mountains actually were until they realized how long it was taking to reach them in a hovercraft. As they arrived at the base of the mountain cluster, the wind bellowed through the separate peaks, almost making that of a wolf howl though not quite as haunting. Bond sniffed the air as they stepped out of the hovercraft; he knew they weren't alone.

" _I believe we are being watched_." he thought to Auren, choosing not to speak to the group should any wolves be watching and hoping if they hear him only speaking to Auren mentally, they would know that she's special to him.

" _I sense eyes upon us as well_ ," she replied, " _but I don't necessarily feel threatened_."

" _More of a curiosity_." Bond led the way with Auren by his side. Chewy, in his old age, chose to stay behind at the tavern with Vee for company as she knew Shyriiwook and could understand him perfectly; he kept a communicator by his side should anything happen. The smaller group also posed as less of a threat to anyone who may not want them there. They walked for a time without speaking, everyone focused on not falling down the steep incline and keeping their senses alert for any signs of danger. The sheer mountain side wasn't a fun little hike but rather a challenging climb made worse by pebbles sliding underfoot and there being hardly any sunlight there.

"These mountains make it almost as dark as night," Sryla commented, breaking the silence, "the sun is blocked out from them this time of day. Very few people come this way in these hours but we're pressed for time so --," she glanced around, "wait... I feel a strong energy." Everyone stopped and followed suit, looking around for an unseen party. They were roughly half way up one of the mid-sized mountains, behind which was a small plateau and then beyond that, the largest mountain... a perfect spot for an ambush.

"We mean you no harm," Auren spoke into the air, "there is a very pressing matter to justify our need in coming here. Many lives are at stake. Please, we ask for help." A solitary head rose from a nearby peak, putting its own shadow against the early morning sky of pink and yellow. It sported well pronounced ears and was quite large in relation to where it stood. Again, Bond sniffed the air.

" _Like me_." was all he sent to Auren; she glanced to Poe and Finn, nodding.

"PET!" A voice boomed from the mountains, reverberating off one after another and causing the party to wince at the pain in their ears.

"TRAITOR!" Another voice thundered, farther away but just as loud. This one seemed slightly softer though just as angry. Bond cast his head down as if in shame; Auren felt a fire rise within her.

"He is neither!" she yelled to the unseen accusers, "He is my friend, my companion. Bond is my very soul; I am his heart. We are each other's life force. You insult him, and me by association, calling him such slanderous things!" Her eloquence, even in anger, impressed Poe and Finn. They'd heard her give speeches and knew she was intelligent yet it never failed to put them in awe of her.

"You are equal, then?" Yet another voice spoke up. Though it echoed, this one was much softer and held less anger, "equal in the eyes of others?"

"To those who know them," Finn answered, "they are equal and equally loved. They are family to me... both of them. For the rest of the galaxy, I cannot speak, but for those who matter to these two, and those they matter to, neither is above the other." Poe nodded, looking up at the only visible creature, which had yet to speak. In truth, he loved Bond but would put Auren above him if he had to choose, though such a choice might very well kill Auren. She wasn't the healthiest child, being quite frail and small well into her teenage years. Then Bond came into the picture and she changed almost overnight, becoming strong and healthy with him to be her rock. For this, Poe loved Bond and would willingly die for him, especially if it meant to keep Auren alive as well.

" _Do these humans speak the truth_?" Finally the one visible body spoke up, though it was telepathically meant for Bond alone. Auren heard it, though she pretended not to.

" _They do_ ," Bond answered, turning his gaze to the one who asked, " _she truly is my heart and I am her soul. These two men are her godfathers and family to me; the other woman is kind and good hearted. The four of us are strong in the Force though Auren is the only one to have trained in a Jedi Academy_ ," He turned to look at Auren so the unseen party would know who he means, " _her mother is Grand Master Rey Skywalker and that is who we need your help saving_." 

Auren cast her head down, tears forming. Bond nuzzled her and she leaned into his neck, unable to hide her emotions as the events leading to that moment finally became too much and caused her to break down, thus making it known she heard Bond's thoughts. There was silence for a long time, getting Poe more and more nervous. It seemed forever before there was anything... pebbles dislodged and tumbled downhill as soft footsteps approached from the plateau. One at a time, four Loth wolves rounded the various spires and formations; almost all of them were larger than Bond and scruffier.

"You heard him?" The largest wolf spoke to Auren. He had been the third voice to speak, and was apparently their alpha.

"I did," she answered, "and I heard you speak to him," She looked to the last wolf to appear with the group. He'd been higher up than the rest and took longer to join them, "Bond and I have done this since he was a pup. Not every human has that ability, though I do believe every wolf does." She smiled slightly, doing her best to show she was in no way a threat.

"Well, most do," he replied, "no human has ever heard us unless we audibly speak... no human… except you." The group was rather confused with this wolf speaking so much. Stories of the Loth wolves say they have spoken to other beings in the past but only sparingly and in those instances, it was a few words at most. He was speaking the equivalent of paragraphs if those stories were to be believed, though as he went on, those stories became less and less believable.

"We keep an ear to the ground, learning from Haven about the galaxy. I have heard of your mother, child. She is much revered to us as was Luke and before him, Ezra." They bowed their heads collectively in respect to hearing that name.

"Ezra?"Auren asked, "Ezra... Bridger? The rebel Jedi?" The alpha nodded.

"He's a legend here on Lothal," Sryla spoke up, "having done so much to fight the Empire and managing to cross into the World Between Worlds. He's the only known human to do so, or the only one known about anyway."

"We revere him,” The wolf said, “My father helped him," He looked to Bond, "your grandfather... Dume," Auren saw it right then... the similarities in their features. To anyone else, they all looked the same save their fur and eye color. But she knew Bond and knew his features; this wolf was obviously his blood, "I wasn't sure at first but the closer I got to you, the more I saw it. You are my nephew, Bond. Your father was killed by fur trappers before you were born; they took your mother and your sister when you were only three days old. We rarely were seen by outsiders before that and have refused to be seen since," he stepped forward and nuzzled Bond, "you look like him." Bond leaned onto the alpha, speechless from the revelation.

"If it wouldn't be an imposition," Auren spoke after a time, "is there somewhere we can go and talk more? I fear listening ears and prying eyes." She knew the wolves would be aware of eavesdroppers much sooner than she or any of the humans but given who was chasing them, she didn't want to take any chances.

"Yes, child," The alpha answered, "Follow us." They climbed to the plateau and went behind a short, rounded protrusion in the center of the plateau at the base of the tallest mountain. Behind it was an awning of sorts made of rock that connected the top of the stone and the mountain behind it; it hid a crevice that opened to a passageway. The group entered cautiously, Poe igniting a light stick as he went in, following the wolves down a declined tunnel and into a large, open cave. The crevice, tunnel, and walls of the caves were all quite smooth, seeming to have been worn down over time; the stalagmites and stalactites were equally so. Inside were eight other wolves, six of which were females and three of which had puppies. They were in various spots around a great center, shelves of rock going up from it like levels of a theater. The center was illuminated from an unseen hole; it reflected off of mica much like a mirror. Nearby, an underground stream trickled, giving the entire cave a relaxing air. It was quite open and no one felt as though they were under a giant mountain but merely in a hut or longhouse. The alpha went to his mate, one of the females with a puppy, and nuzzled her then his daughter. His mate looked to Auren then back to him.

"She is the one I have seen." she stated, her voice was regal and calm.

"You... you foresaw my coming?" Auren was amazed as clairvoyance wasn't a known Force ability. All Force users could have visions but it wasn't something that could be honed and used at will. She herself only has the ability in bursts, much like her tactile impression that she used on the open Jedi text in her mother's room.

"Yes, daughter," Auren felt a huge weight leave her shoulders at the name "daughter;" it comforted her greatly and she felt as though she belonged with the wolves, "Come. Tell us why you've sought our help." Auren stepped forward, Bond by her side, and sat near the alpha and his mate. The rest of the group followed suit, sitting near the light but not in it, and the wolves from outside went to their mates. With a sigh, Auren began the tale of how they came to Lothal.

"We fear the entire galaxy's salvation is dependent on your help," she started, "as that which we have fled is a power beyond anything you could imagine." The wolves listened intently, absorbing every word of the harrowing story.

* * * * * *

“Maker help us,” The alpha said after Auren told her tale. Through its course, the wolves had gasped and growled, finding all of it to be much more shocking than the alpha’s mate, the wolf pack’s Seer, had ever anticipated. She knew a great sorrow was coming with Auren but not what that sorrow would be. The cave fell deathly silent, the only noise to be the trickling of the underground stream and a breeze whistling through the skylight and cave mouth.

“We must open the portal, Jace,” The alpha’s mate spoke after what seemed hours of silence; she addressed him, “It’s the only hope we have for any advantage over such a creature.”

“Auren,” Jace said lowly, “we can go back to retrieve him but it takes a great deal to do so. Are you sure there’s no other alternative?” Jace bowed in consent.

“But he died that day,” Poe spoke up, “he died saving Rey fifty years ago on Exegol. He performed a… what did you call it, Auren? A… force transfer?” At this, Jace’s mate gasped loud enough to echo.

“That presents a problem,” Her voice was grave, “because in order to pull him from that time, he must be brought after death. If he’s pulled too soon, your mother will die and you will cease to exist.” Auren’s mouth went agape.

“Can… can that be done?” Bond finally spoke, the first time since they were outside the cave. His voice was barely above a whisper.

“Jadis is our Seer,” Jace spoke of his mate, “If any creature could do such a feat, she would know how. Just as certain knowledge is passed on from alpha to alpha, so too is knowledge from Seer to Seer. As we are an ancient race, we know much more than the rest of the galaxy.” Jadis stood and went to the center of the cave, directly under the now bright light overhead. She seemed to glow, being solid white, and her blue eyes shone like stars. Looking up, she focused on the mica that reflected the sunlight. It slowly began to move, tilting more and more and causing the light’s circumference to shrink and the light to condense. It did so until a small circle of silvery white light fell onto the cave’s floor. A flash filled the cave, blinding everyone momentarily, and illuminated what looked like a seal or crest partially obstructed by the floor’s dirt. Auren eyed it curiously, recognizing the shapes and lines that formed but unable to place it in her mind. A gust of wind, seeming to rise from the ground itself, swirled around the image and pushed the cave’s dirt floor completely away, revealing a crude mural rather than a crest. It now resembled something that pushed itself into Auren’s thoughts, striking her memory like lightning.

“The Celestials,” she whispered, “the Daughter, the Son, and the Father,” she pointed to each of the figures as she named them. This wasn’t the refined mural that Ezra manipulated with the Force to open a gateway. Indeed, parts seemed more a relief sculpture than fresco. The Celestials seemed carved, embedded… the frame around them and symbols flanking them seemed painted but as though the paint were part of the rock, never to fade or wear away. Auren stretched a slender finger out, delicately touching the foot of the Daughter, “that creature inside my mother. It’s their mother, isn’t it? The Jedi text called her ‘Mother,’ and I see her as a different balance than the Father. She balances life and death.” Jadis looked to Jace at this statement. He stepped forward.

“We have our own tale to tell about her,” he said, “but I save that tale for when you are back here with the man you need to find. He must hear the story as well and I will not tell it twice; it is too sad a story to repeat often.” He looked to Jadis, who nodded and then howled. All the females howled with her, some standing and some sitting. The puppies did their best but quickly gave up as trying to join with their mothers was very hard for their yet fully developed lungs. The males took up spots around the middle of the cave, just barely out of the light, with their heads facing the center, each an equal distance from the others save a space just wide enough for another wolf. Jace was opposite that space, at the feet of the Father. The other males looked to him for instruction as he bent his head towards the mural and remained that way in silence; he an Jadis seemed to be the only ones completely sure of the steps to open the Gateway.

“I open this Gateway,” Jadis said loudly, her voice commanding and strong. She was invoking the Force to open the portal, “for Auren and myself only. No one else may enter, no one else shall try.” Bond stepped forward in protest despite an initial fear of interrupting the ceremony. His overwhelming desire to protect Auren trumped any fear, any danger.

“I never leave her side,” he argued, “She goes nowhere without me!” The challenge was met with a growl from several wolves as no one ever questioned the authority of the alpha or the Seer. Jadis remained calm, however, as did Jace. They both understood his position and lack of knowledge concerning the ritual. Jadis remained silent, however, as Jace left the ring and went to Bond.

“In this instance, nephew,” Jace said softly, his head close to Bond’s as though he were going to nuzzle him, “you must let her go alone. The task ahead isn’t easy for her and while she will need your strength after it, she must rely on her own while in the World Between Worlds.” He nuzzled Bond ever so slightly in comfort to which Bond bent his head low. Jace returned to his spot in the ring and proceeded to bend his head low again; the other males followed suit.

“I’ll be alright, my soul,” Auren reassured Bond, “Jadis will keep me safe.” She turned to the Seer, who nodded in agreement, still remaining silent.

“Be safe, my heart,” Bond nuzzled her shoulder as she reached out and hugged his great neck, “Maker protect you.” he whimpered like a puppy, rubbing his head into the crook of her neck and breathing in her warm, gentle scent. She hugged him tighter then, without a word, turned to Jadis and awaited instruction.

“Once through this gateway, you will become temporarily disoriented,” she began in her normal voice, “but I have been there myself and know its pathways. We wolves use this ability at will to travel through light, through time. It isn’t something we share eagerly. Be aware of that significance.” Auren nodded then followed Jadis to her specific point in the mural: the top of the Father’s head where the males had left a gap. She bent her head low like the males and placed her muzzle as close to the mural as she could without touching it, breathing a soft growl onto the Father’s face. The purest white light, brighter than Auren’s shoto saber, emanated from the mural in a soft column of concentrated, intense luminescence. The males encircling it howled in unison, making the entire cave vibrate and echo hauntingly. Again, Jadis spoke in her booming voice to the Force.

“I open this gateway,” she repeated, “for Auren and myself only. No one else may enter, no one else shall try.” Auren stood directly behind Jadis; Bond was directly behind Jace across from her. They locked eyes once more, each nodding. Poe, Finn, and Sryla were off to the side, making sure to stay out of the way and not interrupt the proceedings. After Jadis invoked the Force, she joined the males in a second howl and a bright pulse flew from the column of light, sending a wind with it and causing a visible swirl up from the cave’s floor. An echo of sorts came from the light and reverberated in such a way that it went inside one’s body and felt to rattle the very bones. It was a solitary wolf howl, seeming both distant and close, loud and quiet… Auren was at once afraid and comforted.

“My life,” Jace spoke to Jadis, “be safe and return to me.”

“My joy,” she replied, “be waiting for me." And with that she entered the light, seeming to disappear into a room made of that light, ablaze with its white purity. Auren breathed heavily and followed Jadis, With a flash, the portal closed and they were gone.

“Watch for the signal,” Jace instructed one of the females, “Little one, you watch and learn.” He spoke to his daughter who came forward happily. She enjoyed learning what her duties will be as an adult… a Seer like her mother. Jace went to Bond.

“And now we wait?” Bond asked.

“And now… we wait,” Jace answered, “but what may seem days to them is but hours for us. It all depends on how quickly they find the door to Exegol… and how easily they can return.” He walked away towards the underground stream; Bond remained staring at the portal. As he sat, Poe approached him.

“We’re going back to the hovercraft for our supplies,” he said, “food and such. Want to come with us?” He leaned to look at Bond’s face but Bond refused eye contact.

“Nothing is going to take me from this Gateway,” Bond said, “I refuse to leave it until she is back.” Poe patted his shoulder, understanding his feelings, then left Bond without a word.


	9. The Vergence Scatter

Auren felt something pull on her body, as though an invisible snare had her by the hips and shoulders, pulling her through a tunnel of light and towards a doorway. The closer she got to it, the more it looked like she was rushing towards a the cloudless night’s sky; stars dotting a black expanse slowly became more and more visible the closer she got. Reaching the doorway, she pushed through it as though pushing through the surface of a lake and found herself landing on her stomach surrounded by a star filled midnight sky in every direction. She rose to her feet then realized what she stood on was a crystal clear pathway outlined in white. Ahead of her, the path intersected others, all seeming to go one for miles and leading to doorways similar to the one she’d just came through, though each had a different shaped border with unique markings. The pathways curved down and up, all of them appearing to make circles of themselves though the curvature wasn’t noticeable on the trails themselves; the curve was so subtle the pathways seemed straight when walking them.

Her doorway, she noted, was a pattern of wolves and symbols that essentially translated to “light water” in pictograph language, something ancient and unused for thousands of years. Auren only recognized them as she’d studied them in the Jedi texts in the off chance she’d need to be able to read them. She turned to find Jadis a good way’s ahead of her on the path, turned in her direction and waiting on Auren to fully come around from the thrust through time.

“My apologies,” Auren said as she reached Jadis, “I was in awe of this place and taking it all in.” Jadis nodded and turned to begin their journey down their path.

“I do not know the Exegol portal,” Jadis said, “It is more likely that you will find it before do. In this expanse, in the Vergence Scatter, you’re the one seeking an answer, not I. I’m merely your way of entering and leaving… and how you will pull this man through.”

“What does that title mean?” Auren asked as they began walking.

“This place is an intersection of locations throughout the galaxy where the Force is particularly strong,” Jadis explained, “sometimes there are several per planet, sometimes there’s only one or two per system. Those points, called vergences, are special and they have the potential to be a gateway… a portal… to this place. Here, if you notice, those gateways are dotted about with no clear pattern. They are, essentially, scattered.” Auren looked around, seeing various white doorways, each their own shape and size, and it seemed there was no rhyme or reason to their location in the expanse, their positions every bit as scattered as the planets they came from.

“I take it finding another person here, doing the same as us, would be extremely rare.” Auren stated as she continued to look around at each door, hoping something would happen to let her know which door to go to. Jadis merely nodded in reply and looked around at the doors as well; they remained silent for a time, focused on the task at hand; it wasn’t easy to not go to the portals and peer inside. Such a desire was one reason the Force cut off humanity’s access to the Vergence Scatter.

Auren constantly scanned the horizon and would look up or down each pathway as they crossed it, hoping to see her answer. After they’d been walking in silence for what seemed like miles, Auren stopped at a path and closed her eyes, feeling some kind of pull to her left just as she and Jadis passed the trail. She felt an invisible line of sorts, tugging at her insides and compelling her to turn and begin walking perpendicular to their current route. Jadis stopped with her and eyed the pathway that Auren was leaning towards, stepping towards it and looking along for a doorway. Indeed, quite close considering the vastness of that realm, was a portal with an odd geometric frame around it. These rigid pieces, jagged triangles with a slight curve in them, bloomed outwardly from the portal as though they were petals on a lily, though Jadis felt a cold chill cover her like ice when she first looked at it; this portal led to some dark place. She was apprehensive about examining it closer. There was an eerie, almost foul unseen aura pulsating from it

“I fear that is the one we need to go to,” Auren said as she opened her eyes and stared down at the gateway, “despite it making me feel sickly cold.” Jadis leaned her head onto Auren’s shoulder, giving her both comfort and strength.

“I feel the same,” she stated, “but I agree. We must inspect that gateway.” They both began down the path towards this unusual doorway; it was much closer than it seemed and they were upon it quickly. Auren peered into the portal and waited for a scene to where it led. Slowly, a picture manifested itself and a voice, seemingly far away and echoing, focused themselves into a clear image… Auren gasped once things were clear.

Everything was shrouded in darkness… the floor, the walls, the very air… it all seemed suffocating and overbearing. A woman lay motionless on the floor while rocks fell in the distance and a skirmish of some kind was being fought out of Auren’s view. She eyed the woman carefully to discern who she was; her breath hitched when she discovered the woman was Rey.

“Mama!” Rey exclaimed, “This is the portal, Jadis. Any minute we’ll see the man we need.” She searched the scene intently and after a time, from her right, a man appeared. He was broken and bloody, bruises forming on his face and cuts bleeding, his right leg twisted unnaturally.

“Auren,” Jadis spoke as they watched him, “in order to bring him back, as you have told me he gives your mother his life to save hers, I will have to sacrifice part of my own life for him,” Auren looked at her, eyes unblinking, fear and apprehension filling them, “He will essentially be brought back from death and it takes such sacrifice. The dark side of the Force discovered this ability and brought Palpatine back… more than once. They, however, used an unwilling donor... clones they grew themselves usually... and let that evil being drain the victim of all their life. Such a death is horrible and perverse. As I do this willingly, however, it will not be painful or detrimental to my body, though I will be temporarily weakened. You will have to get us back to Lothal, to our time. Can you do this?” Auren swallowed hard then nodded. It wouldn’t be hard returning to the portal as Auren paid close attention on the way to the Exegol gateway; the hard part would actually be activating it and getting back through it. They both fell silent and watched the scene play out with diligent attention, Auren feeling incredibly helpless as her empathetic nature screamed at her heart to go and help him.

* * * * * *

The man, Ben Solo, came limping to Rey, unable to stand after only a few steps and falling to the ground, his right leg broken in several places; it took all the strength he could muster to stand again. As he staggered into a very labored walk, he clutched his rib cage as though he were afraid it would fall out of his body. Despite all his pain, he managed to make it to Rey, falling beside her lifeless body and scrambling to move her. Auren’s bright silver eyes welled up as she watched him, wanting more than anything to heal his injuries so both he and her mother would live. She knew, though, that if that were to happen, the timeline would be altered and she would more than likely cease to exist. She watched, resisting her desire to help with all her might.

Ben's light was waning, slowly flickering to a mere spark on the wick… he was dying, his life's energy fading with each passing moment. Ben picked Rey's body up and put her partially in his lap, looking around and seeming desperate for help. It was then that Auren began to hear Ben’s thoughts as clearly as she could see his actions. Outside of her mental connection with Bond, she only read another human's mind a handful of times, and it wasn't intentional then just as it wasn't with Ben; she listened intently to him.

“ _Rey_ ,” Ben's thoughts sounded desperate and anxious, “ _Rey, no! No! You can’t be gone…_ _N_ _o_!” He cradled Rey tight in his arms, and it made Auren’s heart break to know her mother never told her about this. She told her about defeating Palpatine and how the galaxy pulled together to destroy all of Palpatine’s ships, but never once did she speak of her dying nor of this man who was not Auren’s father that clearly loved her.

“ _Rey, please, I need you. Come back to me. Rey, come back_!” His moss eyes welled up as he clung to Rey, a look of despair forming on his face, “ _I don’t know what to do, Rey… my head is clouding up_.” Auren knew what was coming thanks to Poe and Finn, tears rolling down her cheeks knowing he was nearing his death. It wouldn’t work to pull him through now as it would change the last 50 years just as healing him would; Auren would cease to exist and all manner of facets would change. Knowing she must wait for him to die tore her very soul in two; she felt like she was betraying her life’s calling to heal.

A sudden realization hit Ben as he cradled Rey and a look of resolve came across his face. Without a single thought or spoken word, he let Rey fall back into his lap from cradling her and placed his hand on her stomach. Closing his eyes, Ben focused on Rey, breathing slowly and purposefully, trying to commune with the Force and those who’d gone before them in much the same way she did to defeat Palpatine. This was the moment… he was doing a full Force transfer. Granted Auren had heard of it, being a Healer, but in her lifetime, when she was called upon to heal someone, it never required her to give more than of her own energy to bring a person back. It was a very rare occurrence; she only knew of it from studying the Jedi texts.

Ben’s mind became clear and calm as a mountain lake, tranquil despite the wind howling off the mountain peaks, defying its surroundings. His very life pulsed into Rey in an unseen rhythm; a thin white aura of healing formed around them though the untrained eye would never have noticed it. Despite his mind betraying him once, him thinking if he was doing it right and why it was taking so long, Rey stirredin his lap as her heart began to beat to the same rhythm as Ben’s and her soul flickered from a spark into a glowing, steady flame. She placed her hand on his, sitting up as she did and locking eyes with him. He smiled, likely the for the first time in years given the life he’d been living, and Rey returned the smile, putting her hand this time on his cheek and jawline. A swell of affection poured from them and they kissed; Auren had hot tears rolling from her cheeks as the scene progressed. She was happy he gave such a sacrifice but also upset by the fact that Rey loved this man, perhaps more than she’d ever loved Auren’s father or, at least… in a different way from Malik. It was a confusing moment to be sure but one Auren felt genuinely happy to witness.

They broke from the kiss, Ben giving a momentary smile as his eyes glistened with tears, then he fell back without warning, going limp as his life extinguished. Rey looked at him in confusion, as though it didn’t occur to her at that moment that he’d given his life for hers. Auren, still watching intently, wondered why she could hear Rey’s thoughts in the same way as she heard Ben’s, assuming up to that point that she could only hear his since Auren and Jadis were in the Vergence Scatter; she chalked it up to a fluke in the Force. Ben’s body disappeared as one would to become a Force ghost yet one never appeared; Rey seemed bewildered but knew she had to leave and rejoin the Resistance. She collected Luke and Leia’s light sabers then left... now it was time for Auren and Jadis to do the very thing that brought them there: bring Ben Solo back.

* * * * * *

As soon as Rey was out of sight, Jadis crossed the barrier of the portal, knowing that Auren’s life was more important than her own should something go wrong. She howled into the crumbling, hollow cave of Exegol, sending chills through Auren despite no longer being on the same plane of existence. She spoke into the bleakness, the commanding tone in her voice putting Auren in awe of her.

“I invoke the Daughter,” she stated, “who guards the Light. I entreat the Son, who champions the Dark. I implore the Father, who balances his children. Please, reveal the lost soul here. Let that soul cross back to life.” Since Ben’s body vanished after he passed, and no Force ghost ever appeared to anyone in the past fifty years, it meant he was caught in the gray shade between life and death and was caught there for a purpose: the Force knew he’d be needed again and would bring this need to life much in the same way Chewbacca brought up his knowledge of the Gateway… it would happen when he was needed. As Jadis spoke, a mist swirled and formed near where Ben had lain. Jadis bowed her head next to the slowly forming figure and nuzzled what would have been his cheek if his features had been defined.

“I give half my self to make you whole,” she whispered, “let the Celestial Guardians use me to bring you back, for you are needed desperately.” She howled again, long and somewhat forlorn in her tone, and it sent the very ceiling into crackling and crumbling. Auren reached her hand through the portal, readying to pull them through. Ben Solo… a tall, dark man with hair the color of midnight, materialized beside Jadis. His eyes were still shut and though he breathed, he stayed motionless, as though in a deep sleep. Jadis took his shirt in her mouth and pulled on him, easily getting to the portal and, with Auren's help, pulled him through. Exegol began to truly cave in just as they went through, sending them into the Vergence Scatter with a little push. Jadis barely stumbled; Auren fell backwards and caught herself on her hands. Ben slid through and ended up with his head in Auren's lap. With a loud rumble, the Gateway flickered then closed entirely as Exegol fell apart, causing Ben to stirr a little and open his eyes. He looked up and saw Auren, her features partially shaded from the darker tone of the World Between Worlds.

"Rey?" His voice was rough, gravelly, "Wh... where are we?" Auren brushed hair from his ace, observing his injuries.

"That looks painful." she said as kindly as she could. Ben shot up instantly, realizing his surroundings entirely. He winced at moving as fast as he did, trying hard not to favor his injuries.

"You're not Rey!" He didn't shout but his voice was forceful nonetheless, "Where am I?! What's this... beast... doing here? Who are you? Where AM I?!" Had he not been injured, Auren felt sure he'd have sprung at her. With a shattered leg, broken ribs, and a bruise on his eye bad enough to have a concussion behind it, he was in no position to fight. He sat so his broken leg laid straight out, putting distance between himself and Auren. Auren shifted to sit on her folded legs, stretching her hands out in a pleading sort of manner.

"Shhh," she began, "you're safe. Rey is safe. We're in the World Between Worlds, the Vergence Scatter. she is a Loth Wolf and is a friend... You are safe, Ben." She did her best to calm him with her words and sending her white aura of healing out to him. He stared at her, setting his jaw and being visibly angry. She felt uneasy from his piercing gaze and looked away, feeling a blush rise up her neck, never having had a stranger look at her in such a direct manner. Despite odd features, she found him quite handsome and could easily see why her mother had loved him... and why she never spoke of him to Auren. That same blush would have found its way up Rey's neck and into her cheeks just as it did to Auren.

"You look like her, but a little different," Ben said after he studied her features for a time, seeming to be calmer but still on edge and a little irritated. He reached out his right hand, jerking Auren forward until the width of Ben’s hand was the only space between her face and his. Jadis growled at the movement, wanting him to know he needed to be careful or he'd lose an arm.

"It's okay, Jadis," Auren reassured her, "He's not going to hurt me. Are you, Ben?" She turned her face back to his, having calmed her uneasiness, and kept her gaze locked with his stare; she pulled her legs up under herself again and waited patiently. She knew what he was doing... searching her mind for answers. Normally, that was a violation of one's privacy and Auren would instantly put up mental walls or use her limited fighting skills to deter whoever intruded her mind. But, in order to help him see things quicker and not spend precious time telling him everything, she flooded Ben’s mind with everything her brain could recall about Rey, that evil creature who possessed her, and whatever else she thought would be useful including a little about herself, namely that Rey was her mother. When he'd seen it all, he went pale… save the bruise on his left eye and the cut on his lower lip. He put his hand down, releasing Auren from his hold, and attempted to stand up; Auren could only guess he did so to see how battle ready he was. Ben yelled and winced, falling back and catching himself on his elbows as the sounds echoed into the void.

"We must return to our own Gateway," Jadis stated as Auren stood, startling Ben that she could talk, " I will carry the both of you there as I have enough energy to do so. I know the way and am much faster than a human. Auren, help him onto my back." There was no time to waste and Jadis knew it, She lowered herself so they could easily mount; Auren reached for Ben, helping him stand, and then helping him onto Jadis' back. It wasn't until he was standing beside her, or rather leaning on her, that Auren realized how tall he actually was; she felt quite small beside him. Auren got onto Jadis in front of him, talking as she did.

"Ever ridden a four legged speeder bike?" she asked with a smile. Despite it hurting a great deal in his ribs, Ben gave a soft chuckle.

"No," he answered, "What's your name?" The abruptness of his question had Auren stumbling a bit on her words.

"A… Auren Courte," she replied sheepishly, "You'd better hold on." Ben took hold of her waist as his broken leg kept him from gripping to Jadis. Jadis stood and shot off in a blink... she was much faster than a speeder bike.


	10. Back In The Den

By the time Jadis had reached the Gateway back to Lothal, she collapsed from the exertion. Loth wolves are immensely powerful, strong beings that have an energy reserve they can tap into when they must; she'd done so and now relied on Auren to get them home. Had she not given Ben half of her life force, her energy, then she'd have been fine. As it was, though, Jadis looked positively sick with exhaustion.

"Jadis?" Auren got off her quickly and went around to her head, "You will be okay, right?" Jadis smiled, in Loth wolf fashion, and nuzzled Auren.

"I'm fine child," she answered, "so much if this journey has been me using my abilities at the cost of my own strength. Help him down and sit him on the ground," Auren did as she was told, helping Ben quickly, "Young man, lean on me. My warmth will help the pain." Ben did so and was surprised to find out she was right... it was quite soothing to lean on the gently rising and falling side of such a beast, as though being cradled like a child against his mother’s chest once again.

"Do you know what to do?" Ben asked Auren as she eyed the portal's border. It was a moment before she answered.

"Something is different," She traced one of the pictograph words, "This no longer says 'light water' but instead... light... 'rock'... Jadis?" She turned to the wolf.

"It will say that until you have made the pathway fluid again." That offered no help as Auren had no idea what to do so to make that happen. She stood there for a long time, eyeing the symbols and wracking her brain. Jadis couldn't help her as everyone opens a Gateway in their own fashion; Auren wasn't of an ancient race and couldn't invoke the Celestials no matter how hard she tried. As she stared, Ben pointed something out.

"You know," he began, "the symbols for 'rock' and 'water' are very similar,” his knowledge of ancient pictographs impressed Auren, “You just have to move the straight line," He pointed to the portal’s border and as he did, the straight line in question moved itself, going from above a wavy line, signifying rock, to below the wavy line, signifying water. The circular frame lit up as did the pictograph symbols, "Well... that was interesting. Now what?" Auren set her jaw, annoyed by his sarcasm at such an amazing creation. A flicker in the center of the border hinted it was opening; Auren smiled and moved away so he could see the Gateway open unobstructed.

"Now... this," she replied as the portal whooshed open in front of them. It swirled in a pure white cyclone of light and gave a comforting, albeit dense, glow; faint outlines of humans and wolves came into view as it spiraled. Ben's eyes grew round and large, in awe of something that, up to that point, he'd had little faith in; he found himself amazed by something which hadn’t happened in a decade. Auren helped him up and put his arm around her shoulders. Jadis stood and walked to the Gateway's edge then stepped through, engulfed in the white light and disappearing. Auren went forward, a limping Ben hobbling beside her. He stretched out his left hand, reaching for the portal and trying to touch the light it emanated as though it were a tangible thing one could take a piece of and hold. He stared at it, fingers making shadows whenever he put his hand in the light, parting it like a waterfall.

“I read about this place,” he said after a time, “but I thought it was fiction… an old crone’s tale to recount to children. Chewy once told me about it and said that he hoped one day I’d find it,” he sighed, “I never once told him how much his stories meant to me growing up.” Auren felt a sadness come over Ben; he thought Chewy had passed and rightly so as Chewy was over a century old.

Auren patted Ben’s arm and smiled warmly at him then began walking into the glowing doorway; it blinked into nothing as soon as they were through. The pull was stronger going back through, as though time knew where Auren belonged and was anxious to put her there; it must have wanted Ben there as well. They flew into the Wolf den, landing rather awkwardly with a thud, both blinking as their surroundings solidified and their eyes adjusted. There stood Bond, mere inches from Auren, and behind him were Poe, Finn, and Sryla. They’d made a fire and were cooking something delicious smelling. Ben, tough as he was, found himself leaning heavily on Auren to get up, his leg hurting more and more by the minute and breathing becoming laborious. Poe and Finn came around Bond and took Ben from Auren, placing him near the fire with a pack as a pillow. Auren hugged Bond tightly.

“My heart.” Bond spoke in a low voice, almost a purr. If wolves could cry, he’d have been sobbing.

“My soul,” Auren said into his neck, muffled by his fur, taking in his all too familiar scent.She had gentle tears running down her cheeks when she broke from the embrace, looking around to see Jadis and Jace greet each other warmly, their daughter licking her face and whimpering, “How long were we gone?” she asked Bond, though it was Poe who answered.

“About six hours,” he said, walking forward, “there’s been no word about Rey and that mess. Vee would’ve contacted us by now if something happened.” Auren nodded then went to Ben; he was sweating and pale with a blood fever from his injuries.

“You’re going to be okay,” she told him with as much comfort in her voice as she could muster, “This is going to hurt, but only for an instant.” She pointed to his leg but he didn’t here or see her at this point; he looked around wildly but didn’t speak.

“It’s the trip through the Gateway,” Jadis explained, “his injuries being as severe as they were have caught up with him. The adrenaline is gone.” Finn brought her a bowl of water and some of the cooked meat as she talked; she licked his cheek in gratitude.

“Jace,” Auren turned to him and bowed her head, “you said you had much to tell of the thing inhabiting my mother. I need to heal him first.” Jace nodded and Auren went to work, knowing the longer she waited, the harder it would be on both him and her. Sryla put a cool cloth on his forehead as Auren gathered her mind, focusing on his ribs first just as she did with Chewy at Junkfort Station. SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! His ribs healed, Ben yelling loud enough to echo halfway down the mountain; two of the puppies whimpered at the sound. Auren went next to his leg, which was hurt much worse than his ribs but just as she told Chewy, the ribs are first so he can breathe better. His tibia, ankle, and three metatarsals were shattered, not to mention a torn ligament and at least one major muscle as well as the skin punctured by his tibia. Auren winced, knowing how much it would hurt.

“The best thing for him would be to pass out,” she said, half to herself and half to Sryla, “Finn, Poe,” she turned to them, “I may require you.” The last thing she needed was Ben moving around while healing him as it would break her concentration. They flanked Ben, who was sputtering incoherent half phrases in a raspy, faint voice; Auren thought it was probably a good thing no one understood him as it was most likely insults and cursing. Auren began with the most pressing matter: the bone jutting its way out of his leg. She tore his pants leg away from the knee down so as to see what she was healing; it made Poe squirm to see the bone poking through the flesh. Auren intensified her aura, putting a white hazy glow around herself and Ben that everyone could see; it wasn’t always visible to spectators.

All of the wolves marveled at the spectacle as they’d never seen a Healer; it impressed them and they collectively formed great respect for Auren. Jadis watched with a particular interest; she was, after all, the pack’s Seer. Ben yelled again as the bone reinserted itself back into his leg and the gash closed up; his color was beginning to come back in his cheeks. As Auren moved down his leg, healing him one injury at a time, he squirmed and writhed under Finn and Poe’s restraint, Auren continually wishing he’d go temporarily unconscious. She knew there was such an ability in the Force but she’d never learned it nor had she ever seen it used; many of the Sith abilities had been lost when Exegol fell. It took time but she healed everything right down to the cut on his lip; by then he’d regained clarity and was no longer feverish but merely weak. He could talk coherently again.

“Finn?” Was the first thing he said once he got his bearings, “And… I take it you’re Poe.” He addressed Poe with some amount of disdain and quite a lot of indifference; the feelings were quite mutual. He sat up a little but stopped almost instantly, his head spinning from being so weak.

“You need to eat,” Sryla stated, “we have some… animal… roasting,” She had no idea what cooked on a spit over the fire but it smelled and tasted wonderful, “and here… wonderfully cold spring water.” She brought a cup to his lips and he drank deeply from it, acting as though it was the first cup of water he’d ever had. Sryla cut some of the meat from the spit and he ate it gingerly; Auren chugged water in a very unladylike fashion as she’d drained a great deal of her energy healing him. The sight made him smile a little as she seemed the type to be embarrassed by something as little as chugging water; it dripped down her chin and onto her shirt as she sighed in relief. After a moment or so to collect themselves, everyone turned their attention to Jace. Ben resigned himself to thanking both Jadis and Auren for his life at a later time; Auren was anxious to know what Jace’s tale.

“Would you please tell us of the Mother?” Auren asked him after downing her water. He nodded and stepped to the center of the cave, wolf and human alike seated around him. Ben remained near the fire with Auren beside him; he rather liked her near though he couldn’t figure out why. He knew nothing about her except what she let him see when he probed her mind… she was Rey’s daughter, her father died some time ago, she’s a Healer and an occasionalemissary for her mother, her best friend and her version of a Dyad was a wolf named Bond, and Rey had been taken over by an evil, powerful entity that wants the entire galaxy under her rule and especially wants Auren though she didn’t know why. He glanced up at her, studying her features. She had Rey’s mouth and overall face shape but her features were softer… feminine… and her skin was a good bit paler. She had a darker, cooler toned version of her mother’s hair and it was significantly longer, being put up in braids that reminded him of his mother. Her silver eyes and rose mouth had a permanent smile in them, something that made her have a disarming aura about her even when she was angry. Had Jace not howled to draw rapt attention from everyone, Ben would have stared at her until his eyes burned from needing to blink. He turned his attention to Jace, who glanced at him quickly to confirm Ben was listening; he knew Ben and Auren especially needed to hear what he had to say. With a deep breath, he began his tale.


	11. The Tale of Abeloth

“This is the recount of the woe and wrath Of Abeloth,” began Jace, “as told by our ancestors for generations.” Ben marveled at the talking beast. For such an animal to not only speak but be quite eloquently and clear in doing so made Ben feel very honored for being given the privilege of hearing him. He listened as though he were a child again, listening to Chewbacca tell one of his marvelous yarns.

“Abeloth was a mortal; she first lived as ‘The Servant,’ a mortal woman who served the powerful Ancient Ones, the Celestials,” Ben knew them by the title of Ancient Ones, though he thought them as fictional as the Vergence Scatter, “Over the course of her life as The Servant, she became ‘The Mother,’ helping to keep peace between the Son and Daughter as they battled to control the mortal realm and gain the Father’s favor. The Mother was beloved by her family, but she was still mortal and, to her great sadness, aged while her immortal family lived on. In desperation, fearing she would lose her precious family, she committed two grave sins: drinking from the Font of Power as the Son had done many times and bathing in the Pool of Knowledge as the Daughter had also done many times. The Font was the nexus of the Dark Side, the Pool was the nexus of the Light. Neither were meant for mortal use. The Father pulled her from the pool only to discover it was too late… the two acts had twisted her into a vicious, power hungry creature that came to be known as Abeloth, the Bringer of Chaos. Her sins against the Ones left her stranded on a planet, cut off from them forever. The isolation fed her rage and her insanity; she became obsessed with control. Her reign was temporarily abolished when the Daughter and the Son put aside their differences and worked together to have a prison built for Abeloth’s containment… it was integrated into the Maw.”

“But…” Auren interrupted, “wouldn’t my mother have sensed such an evil within the Maw?” Jace shook his head.

“Someone opened it before your mother arrived there,” he explained, “that is my only guess as to why it was so easy for Rey to access the entrance and be drawn in with Abeloth’s siren song. Someone went there, wanting to free Abeloth and knowing she would need a powerful host to feed off of. They drew Rey there and she became the sacrifice needed to pull Abeloth out. This person would have had to do this willingly. I fear that part may be lost to us.”

“Wait… Master Nico!” Auren exclaimed, “He had contacted Mama earlier that day to tell her he’d found the Maw. He was with her when they went into it and when Abeloth took over. Up until recently, he was procurer of Jedi artifacts. Do you think he found something that led him to the Maw… to Abeloth?” Ben set his jaw in anger; Nico wouldn't get away with this betrayal if it were true. He’d make sure of it.

“It’s very likely, I’m afraid,” Jadis answered Auren, “and despite knowing about Abeloth, we’ve yet to ever discover how to defeat her. Luke Skywalker did but the method died with him.”

“Luke?” Ben asked, “He had dealings with this monster?”

“It was when you were a young child, I’d venture to guess, “Jace answered, “Abeloth broke free of her prison as she’d done many times throughout the millennia of her existence. A Sith Lord freed her, seduced by the thought of unimaginable power. She killed him shortly after escaping the Maw and began assimilating the galaxy, planet by planet, being as insidious as a virus. It took a great deal of power to fight her and even more to imprison her again. We believe Luke assumed her dead and never felt the need to pass on the knowledge of her defeat.”

“Can we not commune with his Force ghost?” Auren asked.

“That I am sadly unable to do,” Jadis answered, “as a Force ghost shows up of their own accord and not on command. Once I have rested, though, I will try and continue to try. Speaking with a Force ghost is quite hard for Loth wolves due to the species barrier. We cannot give up, though, no matter our obstacles.” Auren nodded in agreement, thinking to herself that she, too, will try to call Luke to her; it certainly couldn’t hurt to try.

“So… what happens now?” Poe asked, wanting to take action as soon as he could.

“Now, you must return to Haven, and to your ship,” Jace answered, “we can offer no more help. You have our support and if we can help in the future, it will come to light within the Force’s timeline.” the group began to pack everything up, Poe kicking dirt on the small campfire to put it out, Finn leaving the uneaten meat there for the wolves, a gesture of friendship in their eyes, and Sryla sheepishly asking to fill a canteen with the spring water, which amused the wolves and spread a soft chuckle throughout the pack. Once those three said their goodbyes and headed on down the mountain, Auren and Bond approached Jace and Jadis; Ben hovered at the mouth of the cave and waited for Auren.

“Daughter,” Jadis addressed Auren with her official pack title, something that made Auren feel especially loved, “you are always welcome here. Remember that, dear child.” Jadis nuzzled Auren’s shoulder then went back to her spot in the den, her pup by her side. Bond went to his uncle for his farewell.

“Nephew,” Jace began, “you are also always welcome here. Be safe in your travels. Protect her and yourself,” he glanced over at Ben, “that one will change the tides. I’m sure of it.” Bond nodded and they nuzzled each other… the hug of a wolf. With a final farewell to the pack, Auren, Bond, and Ben left the cave and began their descent of the mountain; it was twilight and the mountainside was illuminated by the blues and violets of the sky, giving almost an ethereal glow to their path.

* * * * * *

The ride back to Haven seemed significantly shorter than the ride from it in the early morning. Auren found herself feeling rather forlorn about leaving the wolves but took comfort in knowing she’d see them again after the shadows of Abeloth were gone. Bond howled a farewell as the hovercraft sped away from the mountain’s base; he was answered with a chorus from his kin. It was Ben, however, who seemed the most despondent. He’d gone from saving Rey to awaking in a giant temporal void to conversing with wolves in their den fifty years into what he considered the future… the events not only had him confused but sad as he began to realize a great many things in the silent ride back to Haven. First and foremost, his mother died without him seeing her again and begging for her forgiveness; that was enough in itself to cause him sorrow. Secondly, Rey had managed to fall in love and have a child… he’d felt such love pulsing from her when they kissed that it baffled him knowing that she had moved on in her life, thus giving him the impression that their Dyad connection wasn’t nearly as strong as he’d thought. Thirdly, he was in the company of two men who, he felt, hated him, not to mention Rey’s strong minded daughter, a wolf that could bite his head off, and whoever waited for them in Haven. He had no fear of Sryla, though he could tell she had a lot of strength reserved if she needed it and the unknown Vee was gnawing a bit at the back of his mind. He was beside himself, immersed in his thoughts and apprehensive of what awaits him and the group.

The hovercraft pulled up to a house beside the Jedi Temple; it was for guests of Sryla and the her small ring of acolytes. Suddenly, he had this intense pang in his chest and felt as though he’d been shot. He looked to the front door of the house and his eyes welled with tears… there stood Chewbacca… old, gray, and not quite as tall as he once was. He stared at Ben, seeming to almost not believe he was there. But then that same pang hit his heart, and Chewy let out an all too familiar yell. Ben jumped from the hovercraft and ran to Chewbacca; Chewbacca did his best to run as well but Ben covered most of the distance between them. Neither said anything; there was nothing to say in that moment. Ben threw his arms around the first friend he’d ever had, the first person in his life to show him love… the one that acted more like a father and, quite honestly mother, in Ben’s early life than his actual parents. As Chewy’s arms wrapped so tight around Ben he could just barely breathe, Ben was instantly a child again… small, crying from skinning his knee or watching his parents leave again for their individual lives… feet dangling from such a big, tall being holding him close. Chewy’s eyes poured tears, feeling like he’d found his son again… feeling whole again. They embraced for a long while, neither saying anything  and just weeping happy, bittersweet tears  of joy at having each other again.

Leia and Han weren’t absent parents nor were they cruel or completely oblivious to Ben. Leia was a Senator and princess of Alderaan; Han was a smuggler turned General. They had their own lives that grew more and more independent of each other, often pulling them away from Ben as their obligations to the galaxy were greater in their eyes than obligations to family and to Ben. When Han went back to his old ways, it put a rift between him and Leia; they were never with Ben at the same time after that. Then, after Ben’s tenth Life Day, he went into the Jedi Academy and Chewbacca returned to the smuggler’s life with Han. It wasn’t until Ben killed Han that Chewy had even seen his godson since he left for the Academy, putting what they’d both thought was an irreparable void between them. But in that moment, in that solitary moment of sincere joy and love at seeing each other, Chewy and Ben completely filled that void and felt happier than either of them had in a long time. Seeing this scene also affected Finn and Poe, their hearts softening to Ben and no longer hating him; if Chewy accepted him that quickly after all he’d done then he’s definitely okay by them. It was several minutes before anyone spoke directly to Chewy and Ben, everyone walking around them from the hovercraft to the house while they unloaded everything. It was Vee who approached them.

“My apologies,” she began meekly, “but a rather nasty lightning storm is approaching. We’d best get inside.” Ben loosened his hug and nodded to Vee; they all went inside where a nice fire, hot honey mead, and a cold plate of meats, cheeses, and bread waited. While the storm raged on outside, the group filled Chewbacca and Vee in on everything they’d learned from the wolves, making sure to leave nothing unsaid, not even… to Vee’s amusement… how wonderfully delicious the spring water was.


	12. Warmth in Haven

While the lightning storm raged, the group planned their next move; C-3PO had checked in just before the sky broke loose of its rain and thunder. There was absolutely nothing showing up in scans, not even radio chatter that seemed sketchy. Poe was especially worried by this as the securities implemented over the years monitored radio chatter for anything remotely considered rebellious talk.

“But Dawn Light’s scanners only reach so far,” Finn tried to reassure Poe, “so in all honesty Abeloth could have an entire fleet by now and we wouldn’t know it if she were out of range.” While that didn’t make anyone feel better, it at least kept them from fearing her being close by and them not knowing it. No one seemed to have a logical course of action, however, and each having their own opinions was rapidly causing a discord.

“I say we head for Ajan Kloss and ready all the Jedi old enough to fight,” Finn suggested, “conventional soldiers just won’t be enough against her. We need all the Force users we can muster!”

“Well, _I_ say we head for Takodana and get our troops,” Poe countered, “What’s the point of having an impeccably trained military if we’re too afraid to use them?”

“I think you’re both wrong,” Sryla interjected, “the more forces you pit against her, the more she’ll snatch up and turn on us.” Though Auren remained silent for this argument, she agreed with Sryla the most. But it didn’t make sense to sit in Haven and wait for the wave of assimilation to come crashing down. There was a next move but no one seemed to come up with one that made sense to everyone. After two hours of the storm outside and the storm inside, Bond had enough and left the room, going on the second floor of the house and out onto the covered balcony. Granted it was a squeeze for him to get there but once he did there was plenty of room to lay down on a plush balcony bed and just listen to nature. After a time, Ben came up to the balcony, wanting a reprieve from the arguing.

  
“Mind if I join you?” Ben asked. Bond merely nodded, choosing to remain silent… much to Ben’s dismay, “It’s getting pretty loud down there,” he said as he leaned against the exterior wall, “I think they might even rival the storm.” Ben chuckled softly at his own words, a small crooked smile forming. Like Auren and Bond, Ben had chosen to stay silent while everyone else argued. He knew what he was going to do regardless of the group.

  
“Personally, I think we should try to find a real way to defeat Abeloth,” Ben said after a time of just listening to the storm; it had died down to heavy rain and was quite soothing, “There has to be something. It may take time and a lot of digging through the chatter but someone somewhere knows a secret to ending her,” He glanced at Bond… his ears were perked up and he had one turned towards Ben, listening, “Both plans being tossed around downstairs aren’t going to be enough combined let alone separate. It will only buy time and cost lives… which at one time wouldn’t have phased me. I see things differently now, though. I have a lot left to learn; I know that. But maybe around the right people, with the right choices and mindset, I can become a better person… a worthy one.” Bond turned his head to look Ben in the eyes, considering him for a time; he came to the conclusion that, despite his past actions, Ben was genuinely changed.  
  


“You look cold,” Bond finally spoke, “you’re welcome to come sit with me. I often keep Auren warm on nights like this.” Ben smiled, feeling that this was a wolf’s way of offering friendship… he knew from books he’d read growing up that Loth wolves valued their personal space and if you’re given permission to be in that space, you were accepted. He moved and set beside Bond on the balcony bed, leaning against him like a bolstering pillow and feeling the rise and fall of Bond’s chest much like he did with Jadis in the Vergence Scatter. They sat together, neither saying anything but merely watching the field dance in the wind and rain as the moon periodically shone through the clouds and put a silver, hypnotic light on the tall grass. It wasn’t long before Auren came upstairs as well.

“So, this is where you two are hiding,” she said playfully, “my but you both look cozy,” She smiled and went to the balcony’s railing, “Poe and Finn’s row has them on opposite ends of the house right now, neither speaking to the other. It somehow managed to evolve into a personal fight… I think they need to just kiss and make up,” Ben turned his head as she spoke to look at her… he was dumbstruck. Be it the lighting or his mindset, he wasn’t sure, but something made her seem angelic in that moment. That same silver light from the field danced in her hair; she’d taken her braids down and had removed her hooded cloak. The metallic tone of her eyes made them seem almost white in that rainy moonlight and he found himself staring way too long in them. It was Bond who pulled him from that stare.

“They do that,” Bond simply said, “fight, make up, fight again… but then they have long spans of happiness and sincere affection. It’ll all blow over when the sun comes up. You’ll see,” He turned to look at Auren, “would you like to join us, my heart?” He scooted his tail end over a little, shifting to make room for her. Ben did as well, holding out his arm, inviting her to put her head on his shoulder. She hesitated, unsure of being so close to someone she hardly knew. Ben beckoned for her.

“I don’t bite,” he said with a coy smile, “Promise.” Auren chuckled softly then joined Ben and Bond, curling up beside Ben and finding herself feeling safer than she had since she was a little girl, laying beside her father on Naboo and gazing at the stars. Granted Bond always made her feel safe but it was nice to have that same feeling from another human. She knew Poe and Finn would give their lives for her as would a number of diplomats and Jedi but that was different in her eyes. Beside these two, wedged between Bond’s warm stomach and Ben’s warm chest, she felt small and protected. That feeling had her lulled to sleep rather quickly, the rise and fall of Bond’s chest acting almost like a rocking chair. Ben, too, found himself growing sleepy quicker than he had in a long time; he fell asleep not long after Auren. It was Bond who remained awake throughout the rain’s duration, enjoying having these two nearby. He thought to himself as they slept that it was strange how quickly he’d taken to Ben. While usually polite, he rarely warmed up to new people that fast, Auren was different in that aspect as her warm nature and desire to help others had her being overly kind to new acquaintances. His thoughts drifted into slumber as the rain floated from the grass into a heavy mist, the setting moon and rising sun battling each other over which cast the most surreal aura onto the foggy field.


	13. A Dividing Plan

The sounds and smells of mid-morning woke Auren, Ben, and Bond. A farmer geed and hawed to his dappled gray Orbaks as they pulled a plow in a nearby field, churning up the smell of freshly turned damp earth. A nerf herder rode his tawny Fathier around his herd, guiding them into the pasture of tall grass. Auren looked out at the scenes around the guest house and smiled as she stretched.

“I hope I can live somewhere this pleasant one day,” she said with a contented yawn, “I wouldn’t mind being a country doctor with a small farm.” Auren glanced at Ben as he also stretched.

“I used to want to live in a busy city,” Ben stood as he spoke, stretching his shoulders as he moved, “but something like this… I could get used to it,” A half crooked smile made its way to his mouth while he stood stretching and looking out from the balcony. Bond stood and stretched then began squeezing himself back inside without a word, “Is he alright?” Ben jerked his head in Bond’s direction.

“Oh yes,” Auren chuckled, “He’s just hungry. Usually, he’s awake with the sun and out hunting… if he’s somewhere he can hunt. If not, he eats in the kitchen of wherever we are then goes for a run if it’s possible. He’s really not overly loquacious anyway.” Auren chuckled softly then turned and followed the grunting Bond downstairs, Ben directly behind her. In the main room sat Sryla, Vee, and C-3PO.

“Threepio?” Auren asked, startled, “why are you here? You and BB-8 are supposed to be monitoring the scans on Dawn Light.”

“Oh, good morning, Miss,” C-3PO stood and shuffled to her, “and a good morning to you, Master Solo. My but it has been a long time, hasn’t it? And you’ve not aged a day since last I saw- -”

“Threepio,” Auren interrupted, “where are Poe, Finn, and Chewbacca?” There was a sudden fluttering in her stomach; she had a feeling she knew where they were.

“They went into town and booked a flight to Takodana,” Sryla answered Auren, “an hour or so after you went upstairs, they apologized to each other and decided to split up. Poe said you, Bond, and Ben should take Dawn Light and go to Ajan Kloss to rally the Jedi there. I don’t agree with their plan, especially not waiting for you to discuss it. They figured this was the best way, though,” Sryla sighed then sipped her tea, “They don’t understand how much of an advantage Abeloth has being capable of controlling others.” Auren could see she was truly worried; her hand shook slightly as she held her tea cup and her mind was a bundle of anxiety. Auren sat beside her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder.

“I have no intention of going to Ajan Kloss and recruiting Jedi,” Auren said, “but I will go there and tell them of the situation as Mama’s students have the right to know. I’ll also tell them they can go join the fight if they wish. It’s not my intention to get them fired up for a battle just so they can all die but I don’t want to leave Poe and Finn without any reinforcements. They’ll be able to go at their own discretion. I’ll also send a courier to Poe and Finn on Takodana so they’ll know to plan things accordingly.”

“Then… what is it you’re going to do if you’re aren’t going to fight?” Sryla turned to look Auren in the eyes; fear had hers welled up with tears.

“I shall take Dawn Light and try to find anything I can about defeating Abeloth,” she answered. Ben took notice of her decision, wondering if she heard his thoughts on the matter the night before or simply decided on her own, “Luke Skywalker did it once; he managed to get her back in the Maw. I think we can do that and more… I think we can kill her.”

“I would like to volunteer to take the message to Takodana,” Vee spoke up, “My brother is stationed there in the Guards fleet and I wish to see him.” The Guards fleet were specially trained pilots that were the first in to fight and often the last to leave; the few larger skirmishes of the galaxy since the end of the First Order were handled completely by the Guards. It was an honor to be promoted into the Guards fleet and was a source of pride for the soldier as well as his family.

“How soon can you leave, Vee?” Auren asked. Vee glanced to Sryla, waiting for her to answer as it was entirely up to her.

“She can leave by noon,” Sryla answered, “I’m sorry but there are some things that need to be done here. It’s only two and half hours. Use that time to get your things in order. Poe said something about a hull puncture being fixed and Dawn Light being low on fuel. Also, it wouldn’t hurt to get him something not covered in holes.” She gestured to Ben and smiled slightly despite the grim path that lay ahead. Auren nodded then looked to Ben, who nodded as well. They each grabbed a sweet roll as they headed out the door; there was a small steak for Bond waiting on the table which he’d scarfed down as they talked. The trio made their way to the hovercraft outside; Vee and Sryla headed for the temple to inform the other followers of Vee’s leaving. Only C-3PO remained in the house, and he was content to be alone and putter around cleaning.

* * * * * *

“I think the vendor gave us a good price because he felt intimidated by Bond,” Auren joked with Ben as they wandered through the streets of Haven, “it’s not every day you get a Gorraslug-leather coat so cheap!” She was quite right. Gorraslug leather wasn’t rare by no means but its toughness and durability made it on the high end of reasonably priced. This coat had the added bonus of being matte black suede, something that wasn’t common among the shades or grain it came in. The same vendor fitted Ben for Gorraslug-leather boots in a shiny black with medium gray buckles as well as a custom matching belt and blaster holster. They were being made while Ben, Auren, and Bond strolled through the market.

Dawn Light had the puncture repaired and was being fueled as they ambled so it would be ready to fly when they returned to the hangar. They’d purchased supplies, what little was needed, and it was all being loaded on the ship. Essentially, the three were killing time, looking at everything from exotic pets to off-planet goods to locally made Lothal linens. As they window shopped, they purchased Ben a gray Lothal linen shirt with a standing collar and thick navy canvas breeches; Ben looked a new man from head to toe. His demeanor changed as they began to head back to the Temple’s guest house. Before, he was somewhat stoic and reserved, talking minimally and seeming to observe things while mulling over the events of the past few days; he gave off an aura of disconnection. But in those new clothes he held his head up higher, made eye contact more, talked a little more, and Auren caught him genuinely smiling more than once. It made her happy to have helped him shed whatever kept him with a dark air from his past life; Kylo Ren was forever gone and Ben was there to stay. After picking up his boots and belt, they were almost out of the market when Ben stopped dead in his tracks, several people colliding with his broad back as they walked into him.

“What?” Auren turned to him, having gone a few steps before realizing he’d stopped, “Is something wrong?” Bond moved over some as his blocking pedestrians would cause a major traffic jam. Ben turned his head to their left and stared, unblinking, into a little salvaging garage.

“Do you not feel it?” he said lowly, “Something… calling.” He took Auren’s hand and moved like a rivulet of water through cracks in stone, fast and fluid without a single hold up. Bond, as big as he was, had to just put his head down and charge, hoping he wouldn’t knock anyone over but hellbent on staying with Auren. They were at the garage’s front before Auren even had time to think.

“I need to look around,” Ben told the owner, “Excuse me.” He left Auren upfront with the man, who decided to call Ben every name he could think of. She turned several shades of pink from hearing such language, trying her best to calm the man with explaining something that she honestly couldn’t explain. Bond approached behind her and the man instantly went quiet, fearing Bond may chomp his arm.

Ben waded through the mounds of scrap metal, ship parts, broken droids, and made it clear to the back of the garage. It was dank and grungy and the air seemed thick somehow, yet whatever called to him was near deafening by that point. It wasn’t an audible sound, not heard by one’s ears but by one’s heart. As he turned around, scanning the room, his eyes landed on what looked like an old light saber hilt, obviously broken and past fixing; it was wholly unusable. He went to it anyway, the intense, pulsing tones tugging him, swelling then going completely silent when he touched the broken hilt. He picked it up, examining it closely and as he turned it in his hands, a violet kyber crystal fell out, clicking on the hard floor and bouncing a bit then rolling under a table. He pulled it with the Force, knowing if it wanted him to be its master, it’d come easily. Kyber crystals are funny that way; if the saber they’re in isn’t meant for you then you have an awfully hard time pulling that saber to you and an even harder time wielding it properly. This one, however, came to him so quickly that it may as well gone into hyperspace. Ben looked down at his hand, the stone nestled in his palm, and he smiled happily, feeling that one last aspect of his former self… that characteristic red cross saber most people feared more than anything… it was never to be replicated. No… not with a violet crystal. He felt a swell of pride at having such a treasure; violet sabers are rare in both the Jedi and Sith as are white ones. Each shows the wielder doesn’t adhere to the rules of Jedi or Sith but instead pulls from both to become their own person. He went back to the front of the garage.

“How much?” he asked the man, holding out his prize.

“It’s… just a rock,” The man was bewildered by Ben wanting something so mundane, “I deal in metal and wires, mister, not rocks. You can have it.” The man waved his hands as if to rid him of such a silly thing and walked into his garage. Auren eyed the crystal, grazing it with fingers and touching Ben’s palm.

“It certainly wanted you,” she said quietly, “it must’ve been lonely back there amongst the rubble.” While kyber crystals were by no means sentient, they’re so full of the Force in its rawer forms that the Force itself emanated from them and called for just the right person to harvest and use those crystals, certain colors calling certain people with certain ideations. The sun had reached high noon as they left the garage, telling the trio to get back to the house and make their goodbyes before departure; they hurried through the pedestrian traffic and out to the edge of Haven. Vee greeted them at the door.

“I wondered if you’d lost track of time,” she said with a smirk, “My but you DO clean up nice!” she eyed Ben from head to toe and looked almost ravenous. Ben did look much more attractive in nicer clothes; that was something Auren definitely agreed with. But since the first minute she saw him, she felt he was attractive. His aquiline nose gave him distinction and his honey amber eyes changed slightly with certain emotions… they were greener when he was pensive and much darker when he was angry. She’d noticed the dark brown when he felt threatened in the World Between Worlds and the green when he was listening to Poe and Finn argue. His raven hair was long enough to cover his ears and brush the base of his neck; it was messy but feathery soft. Her favorite feature, she decided, was his smile. He’d yet to really grin but every time he smirked, the right corner of his mouth would raise up first, making him look sneaky or devious. He was slightly over one head taller than Auren, her head reaching to just the right height that were they to embrace, he could easily rest his chin on the top of her head. Sryla joined Vee on the porch and whistled as she looked Ben over.

“My my,” she said playfully, “you certainly can shine when you want.” Ben thanked them, scuffing his foot on the ground and looking down; he wasn’t used to compliments. Auren called for C-3P0 and he came shuffling to the hovercraft.

“We’ll be back for a visit soon,” Auren said as she hugged Sryla, “I just know we will. And I’ll have Mama with me.” Her voice cracked a little and a tear left her eye; Sryla wiped the tear away then kissed her forehead.

“You be careful, Child,” she said softly, “Above all else, keep yourself from her clutches. Know this, I shall be praying to the Three that you and your loved ones will stay safe.” She hugged her again then went to say her goodbyes to Bond and Ben. Sryla stepped to the porch while everyone got into the hovercraft. They sped off for the hangars; Dawn Light was only one hangar over from the one Vee’s transport was in. They got out of the hovercraft and a mechanic took it back to Sryla.

“I hope you find what you need,” Vee said to Auren, “and I know Finn and Poe will be… excited… to hear your plan.” She held up a tablet containing Auren’s message; she’d recorded it in a side alley next to the shop where Ben got his clothes with Bond keeping watch the whole time.

“Thank you, Vee,” Auren hugged her tightly, “I hope you get some time with your brother before things escalate,” Vee nodded then went to give Ben and Bond both hugs; she then left to go to her own hangar, turning one last time to the trio, “May the Force be with you.” she said.

“And may it be with you,” Auren replied; Ben nodded in agreement and they watched her leave before turning to their own ship. Auren stopped dead in her tracks, “Um…” she began, “I just thought of something.”

“What?” Ben looked at her, “Something bad or good?” She turned with the most sincere expression on her face.

“We… don’t have a pilot.” she answered. This earned Ben his first true laughing moment he’d had since… well… he couldn't remember. Not many laughs are had under someone like Snoke. Auren looked utterly confused and somewhat angry.

“What is funny?” she eyed Ben.

“My father was Han Solo, Kid,” he said as he leaned down to be eye to eye, “think about that for a minute.” Auren sighed and rolled her eyes, realizing she made herself a fool slightly. They boarded Dawn Light and were out in a flash; he was a much better pilot than Poe.


	14. New Feelings

The flight was going to be a long one, even with hyperspace… they had a sizable piece of the galaxy to traverse and many junctures in the hyperspace lanes to navigate. Auren chose to use some of the time reacquainting herself with the skills of a light saber; she was quite rusty as she never had cause to use it. Ben put the ship on autopilot with C-3P0 watching the helm and went to the open door of Auren’s cabin; he found her practicing with a sparring droid. Her moves were fluid, graceful… like the gentle waves of wind on tall grass. More often than not, she looked to be dancing more than sparring and had no clear technique to follow. Ben imagined the swirl of hair that would’ve followed her like a tidal wave had her braids been down; he was content to see a ringlet here and there fluttering as she moved. Auren stopped the second she noticed Ben watching her.

"I... well... um," She was all jittery, turning every shade of crimson in the known galaxy, "I just... thought it would be a good idea to brush up on fighting." She stood there, looking like a kid caught with their hand in a cookie jar. Ben was leaning his shoulder against the doorway, arms crossed on his chest and his right foot crossing his left. He smirked and chuckled ever so softly to himself as she stuttered through her statement.

"Tell me, Kid," he began, "have you ever actually been in a fight?"Auren looked offended by the question then shook her head no, "Well, you have a teacher now." He went forward, shedding his coat and tossing it in a nearby chair. He stepped behind her, taking her elbows in his hot hands. She blushed but managed to focus and not become flustered.

“First thing’s first,” Ben began, “you’ve got to take a strong stance. Here,” he nudged the inside of her right heel with his toes, “put your feet a little farther apart.” he said, “and shift your weight to the foot behind you. You’re small so you need to use that to your advantage.” Auren straightened her left leg, pointing her toes and shifting her weight on her right leg, bending it slightly. Ben lifted her elbows some, positioning her arms in a more defensive angle, her right arm bent more and tilted up higher than the left. He also had her tuck her chin down and had her turn her body sideways so as to make herself a smaller target. In just that stance, she felt stronger and more likely to defend herself. She was doing well to not become a flustered mess until he touched her waist. Her breath hitched and she went completely out of her frame, turning to jello.

“Well, that’s very helpful, Ben,” she said quickly, “I’ll remember that if ever I need to fight.” She walked away from Ben and to her desk, putting her saber on it with its hilt, trying to find something to busy herself with and calm her mind. She’d never had a man touch her aside from Poe, Finn, and her father. While she had many admirers, they were always apprehensive as to the way she should be treated. Not many women in the galaxy were as delicate and pure in heart; not many women made men want to love and revere them. The touch of Ben’s hands, hot and strong but gentle… she was nervous from head to toe. Ben could tell how rattled she was and found it a little amusing, liking that he hadn’t lost the ability to make women babbling messes.

“You move beautifully,” he said quietly, “and I think you’d do well against an opponent. You just need to learn a few things, like making your size an advantage so you can properly wield your shoto saber,” Ben walked up to her, “I can show you these things on Ajan Kloss once I build my own saber, if you want. I’d show you here but really there isn’t enough room.” As he spoke, he noticed for the first time that she smelled like something from a dream… or perhaps a memory. Soft, delicate, and flowery… he knew that scent since childhood and loved it but simply couldn't place what he knew it from; the thought made him nervous. He turned to leave the room quickly.

“I’d like that, Ben,” Auren said quietly, causing him to stop at the doorway. She kept her back turned, still feeling the hotness of her blushing.

“Then it’s a date, Kid,” Ben said, “I better go see how Threepio is managing.” Ben left the cabin and Auren exhaled slowly, feeling as though she had been holding her breath the entire time. It was strange, feeling such a way about a man she’d only known a few days. Auren hadn’t ever really been romantically involved with anyone; the closest thing to that was in her early teens when she had a crush on another Jedi. As he took the vows of chastity like the Jedi of old, it was never anything more than just a crush. Just as she got her wits about her again, Bond came into the cabin.

“ _You’re crimson_ ,” Bond thought to her, “ _I_ _s Ben the culprit_?” He smirked as only a wolf can, causing Auren to begin laughing as well. She knew it was silly to be that way about a man, especially at her age. She went to Bond and rubbed his ear.

“ _I became a silly school girl for a moment_ ,” she thought to Bond, “ _but to_ _no_ _avail. You have my heart, dear friend_.” She touched foreheads with Bond, a sign of sincere affection to wolves, and then headed for the cabin door.

“I’m going to the kitchen to start supper,” she said aloud, “care to join me?” Bond nodded then walked out of the cabin with her. He always enjoyed watching Auren cook and liked having enough time for her to do so.

* * * * * *

“That was wonderful, Kid,” Ben said with a satisfied sigh, “it’s been a long time since I had anything but First Order rations and cantina slop.” Auren smiled and nodded as she picked up the dishes to begin cleaning up. They’d had decent cooking in Haven but it was simple meals; she liked making the elaborate dishes of her Nabooian heritage.

“Oh do let me take care of that, Miss,” C-3P0 said, “I feel quite useless and would like something to do.” He took the dishes from Auren and headed to the kitchen to wash them. Bond had long finished his supper and was curled up sleeping in Auren’s room, most likely on her bed as he often did. The longer Ben was with them, the less he felt he needed to be with Auren at all times. There wasn’t much that could happen on the ship without him hearing it anyway and if an enemy approached he’d be to the helm faster than anyone else. As it was, he felt quite happy being alone for awhile.

“Mama taught me the basics of how to cook,” Auren said with a smile as she sat back down, “then she and I learned more complex recipes, mostly from Naboo, as I grew up. It wasn’t her forte… she got frustrated at some eggs once and decided to throw them,” she laughed, “Mama has had a temper her whole life I think.”

“She certainly did when she was young,” Ben said, “and an amazing amount of stubbornness. But she was also very kind and caring. You have that aspect of Rey… you’re kind, empathetic. I suspect your father had some influence in that as well.” e leaned back in his chair, pushing with his legs so as to rock back on two chair legs. His arms were crossed behind his head, fully relaxing after the scrumptious meal.

“Papa was my great love outside of Bond,” Auren’s voice became soft and her eyes were misty, “he and I are much more alike than Mama and I… and we spent so much time together. Naming constellations, identifying fauna in his garden at the Temple, bird watching on Naboo, swimming to a small island in the middle of a lake that he said was our secret place. He always told me to go there and he’d be waiting, no matter what that’s where I’d find him.” Auren grew quiet, remembering other bittersweet things she didn’t feel like discussing in that moment.

"My parents were absent most of my life," Ben spoke as he looked down at the table, taking his right hand from behind his head and flicking a crumb. Then he smiled, "I do have this one amazing memory, though. Dad, Mom, Chewy, and I all met Luke at the forest moon of Endor right before I went into the Academy. No droids, emergency contact only with the rest of the galaxy. Three days in the tree houses with the Ewoks. They remembered everyone and marveled at me, doing a 'shame on you' gesture at my parents," he mocked the gesture and Auren laughed heartily, "Luke had learned enough of their language to talk to them and tale them of his travels which they loved and begged him to tell them more, even when he ran out of things to say. My dad sneaked me an in-ear translator so I wouldn't be totally lost for those three days; he had one too," Ben sat up suddenly, "You've never seen stars until you go to one of the mountain lakes there. Zero light pollution, no trees, not even bonfires. It's beyond beautiful." Auren smiled at him, enjoying seeing him so animated about something, especially a fond memory. This is not at all the man she'd expected as Kylo Ren was someone she'd had nightmares about thanks to stories told by other padawans in the Academy. A dark man, with a red cross guard saber, yellow eyes, a scar running down his right cheek and down into the high collar of his black shirt... that man was an overpowering menace. No... Ben was quite the opposite, although maybe a tad awkward and quiet for the most part. She was happy to know those stories were wrong; Kylo Ren was only a myth now.

"You'll have to take me there one day," Auren said with a sigh and soft chuckle, "I could take you to Naboo and we'll compare the stars, " she smiled, as did Ben, “I might even show you my island.”

“I say, Miss,” C-3P0 chimed in as he came to retrieve more plates, “if you’re looking for stars, the best view is said to be on Jedha, in the canyons. I think there are other planets with exquisite views, all much better than Naboo or the Forest Moon of En--…”

“Yes, thank you Threepio,” Auren interrupted, “I’ll remember that.” She smiled behind her glass, glancing at Ben who was repressing a laugh. They didn’t want to hurt C-3P0’s feelings as he was honestly just giving advice, failing to interpret they were sharing memories more than traveling advice.

“I think I may watch the helm awhile,” Ben said after gulping the last of his wine down, “and you?” Auren sensed maybe this was an invite for her to go with him but, tempting as it was, she felt like maybe it would be best to go bed. Something told her that fluttering in her chest could get her into trouble if she followed it and not her own common sense. Besides, she was actually a little tired.

“I think I’m going to go on to bed,” she sighed, “the hum of the ship is quite soothing to me and I find myself getting sleepy much sooner than I do on the ground,” Auren stood from the table as she spoke, “You have the entire barracks and two diplomatic cabins to choose from whenever you get tired.” She walked to the doorway and turned, her left hand softy touching the post of the door as she did so.

“Goodnight, Ben.” she said softly, her eyes smiling before her mouth did.

“Goodnight, Kid.” Ben replied quietly, standing after some time and heading for the bridge of the ship. He noticed as he walked from the room that despite the smells of food lingering in the room and hallway, Auren’s heady scent lingered.


	15. To Arms

Dawn Light's route to Ajan Kloss was going incredibly smooth; there were no odd hold ups or checks at hyperspace junctions nor were there any alerts between them. Ben found this particularly strange as the galaxy _he_ knew was a constant hive of ship inspections, junction checks, and rogue smugglers faking distress signals.

"After the Emperor fell, all of that changed," Auren explained, "there are barely any smugglers left and they know better than to try and commandeer ships. We can track them down with ease if they do, even in the Outer Rim which, as you know, was just a lawless mess back in the day."

"So no slavery?" Ben asked, "Spice runners? Pirates? Bounty hunters? Hutts?"

"No to all," Auren chuckled, "Almost all of the serious crimes were dealt with in a little over a decade after the Battle at Exegol; only a few factions in the Outer Rim remained. When the people they catered to were no longer in power, the lawless either became lawful or warred amongst themselves until those left were the ones who wanted change all along. The very last slaver was executed not long after Mama and Papa met. One of slave girls broke free and went to the first patrol outpost she could find. I have a memory of her, actually. She was a dancer and used Electrostaffs in her dance. I remember being in awe of her." She smiled at the memory; Ben watched her as she momentarily glazed over, daydreaming. He envied her and the life she’d led. His was filled with anger, fear, and loneliness with only a few cherished happy memories, golden moments in a black life. Auren’s life was the exact opposite. She had wonderful memories, much too many to count, with only a handful of the sad, blacker moments. He began daydreaming, imagining life through Auren’s eyes, when the com panel pulled them both back to reality. It was the proximity alert; they were near Ajan Kloss.

“Ajan Kloss, this is Dawn Light,” Auren began, “Permission to dock, please.” They waited for an answer. If there was more time than was necessary, Auren and Ben were ready to hightail it out of that entire sector.

“Dawn Light, this is Temple Tower,” a sweet, recognizable voice answered. It was Maazi, the young Twi’lek girl who had been working the transfer board when Auren was last on Ajan Kloss, “Permission to dock granted… in your normal dock, Miss. Welcome back.” A bittersweet wave went through Auren’s heart. She was happy to be back home but knew it wouldn't remain safe for long. It troubled her, as well as her mother’s dubious fate. How she wished her mother were waiting on Ajan Kloss, full of warmth and understanding… she breathed in heavily and went to get Bond and C-3P0 readied for debarking. Ben noticed the melancholic change in her demeanor and felt sympathy; there had been planets he’d gone to as Kylo Ren that held memories of his childhood. It was always hard going to those places and knowing that something shifted irrevocably and it would never be quite the same.

They docked and debarked, several happy young faces eager to see Auren again and children excited to pet and pamper Bond. Younglings and Padawans almost always greeted her at the hangar and she loved it. Children adored her… the girls would braid her hair with flowers and the boys would sit and listen to her stories. Of course, having a big furry wolf helped that adoration. They crowded the ship’s ramp, happily chattering and reaching out to Auren… then Ben walked down the ramp. Everyone went quiet, eyes wide and mouths agape. _Auren brought… a man back with her_? It was the obvious collective thought of the group. They were intrigued, especially the girls, and anxious to know his name.

“This is my friend, Ben,” Auren said to the silent mob, “he’s going to be helping me with some things. Treat him as you would a Jedi Master… he is very well trained and very strong in the Force.” The girls swooned and squealed when Ben smiled sheepishly. He wasn’t used to this at all and Auren could tell he was getting more and more uncomfortable. Even at the Temple as a Padawan, Ben felt awkward around the Younglings. He kept thinking they’d climb him like a tree, pull his hair, and do whatever they could to annoy him… something that even then would ignite an angry spark. He never wanted to scare the Younglings and other Padawans, so he always kept to himself when not in training.

“All of you run along,” Auren playfully shooed the children away, “We have some things to do. Shoo shoo shoo.” They giggled and ran off as Auren turned to Ben with a smile, “You needn’t be so rigid now, Ben; they’re gone. We have to meet with the Masters and inform them of everything. After that, an emergency meeting of the Masters, Knights, and Padawans will be lined up to inform them as well plus allow them the opportunity to fight.”

“Between the two, I should like to build a new light saber,” Ben stated bluntly, “I need a weapon and I’d much rather have my own than a borrowed sparring saber.” Auren nodded and began walking to the Meeting Hall, Bond and Ben following closely behind.

* * * * * *

It was no surprise that the Masters were all shocked beyond words, not only by the news of Rey’s enslavement but also the Vergence Scatter and retrieving Ben. Several of them were suspiciously eyeing Ben and murmuring to one another, no doubt thinking that he couldn’t be trusted. Bond must have heard their words, as his hearing is exponentially better than a human’s, because as several Masters whispered, he stepped forth into the inner circle to speak, something he’d only done a few times in that Hall.

“This committee knows me well,” he began, “just as you know Auren well. Some of you have watched her and I both grow from babies to adults; some of you would give your life for her.” The room was so silent Auren felt sure she heard water running in the pipes behind the walls. Bond speaking commanded their attention, “Since you know us, and have been here for us our whole lives, so, too, do you know that neither of us would put our faith in someone without just reason. You may think the Vergence Scatter was nothing more than a hallucination,” he glanced at two Masters who had been the first to murmur, “You may think Ben is simply Auren’s lover,” he glanced at two others who hung their heads, embarrassed, “and you may think this whole thing is easily fixed with a simple Force tactic,” a final glance to a man with three others around him whispering, “But I assure you, this is NOT going to be an easy task. Luke Skywalker barely managed to contain this entity; we must kill it. And Ben is a friend… to both Auren and myself.” Bond turned to look at Ben, “I know that everything we’ve said is the truth, no hallucinations. Ben Solo deserves your respect, not doubt. I tell you now, this committee is blind if they think they see what those words said in hushed tones!” Auren smiled, a confident expression on her face as pride in her dear companion swelled in her heart.

The Head Master, a Master Vyka, stared at Auren, Ben, and Bond with a scrutinizing expression. She was ancient, a Gray Jedi that went into hiding when the Clone soldiers tried to kill her because of Order 66. She had been young then, fresh from the Academy, but she was quick and cunning enough to evade them. It was then she left the Jedi Order and went into hiding, remaining under the radar until not long before the First Order finished their Starkiller Base. Vyka wasn’t human but resembled one except for pointed ears and extremely long hair that fell to the ground like a silvery cape, braided along her ears to keep her hair from her face. Her eyes were white, her skin an unusual flesh tone gray, and her facial features, gaunt as they were, could easily be described as “feline.” As she considered Ben, he stared right back at her, unblinking, as if to challenge her authority. She stood and walked to Ben, appearing to almost float from how graceful her steps were. She stood before him, a whole head taller and quite imposing; she narrowed her gaze and looked down her nose at him. He lifted his chin defiantly.

“Do not set your chin at me, boy,” she had a thick accent that made her seem noble, “I was present at your birth. I was alive when your mother was born!” Vyka rolled her R’s and had breathy syllables much like Sryla had though her accent was much heavier. Auren guessed they may be the same race as both age much much slower than humans. Sryla had, in fact, looked quite feline as well and was quite pale, more so than a human.

“Come here,” Vyka took Ben’s chin in her hand and stared into his eyes, “You have your mother’s eyes,” she said softly, “and your father’s stubbornness. But I see none of your corruption from your former life,” She turned to address the Masters, “Consider this man reborn and do not hold his past actions against his present self. We must go now and plan a meeting with our Knights and Padawans. They must know as soon as possible.” The rest of the committee stood and bowed to Vyka, respecting her words as they would Holy writ. Everyone left the room quickly, each to their own personal destination: Auren and Bond to her quarters to message Takodana, Ben to begin building his new purple saber in the engineering hall, and the Masters to send word out into the Academy for an emergency meeting excluding only Younglings. There was quite a lot of work to be done and not a lot of time for it.

* * * * * *

Ben was alone in the engineering hall, not even a droid was present unless he paged one. He was grateful for the solitude, finding some much needed breathing room and time to think. He started his saber, finding any parts he needed swiftly and easily.

“Much more organized than my old workbench,” he said to himself with a small laugh. This saber, he decided, ought to have that same unique cross-guard style but much more refined, no sputtering or erratic flickering. It needed to be elegant like true sabers; his red saber was a modified broken one he’d found and the jagged way the blade ended made that salvaging look obvious. He worked pleasantly, enjoying creating something rather than destroying it as he’d done for so long. The saber came together rather quickly and before he knew it, Ben was turning it on and marveling at the soft violet glow. He stood and waved his new sword in the air, listening to the steady hum and getting the feel of the saber in his hand. It was sleeker and much less clunky than his old one, made of a darkened silver the color of Beskar with a small deflector ring at the emitter to protect his hand from the cross-guard design. His old didn’t have this feature and required him to hold it further back on the hilt than was normal. He began to do maneuvers with the saber… twirling, spinning, striking, stabbing, changing hands, back strikes… he was so absorbed in his movements that he didn’t notice Auren approaching. She watched a moment, in awe of his fast hands and skilled motions. She could never move in such a way, not even as a young Jedi. It just wasn’t in her nature to to fight; she only learned offensive techniques because of this and put all her focus into developing other facets of using the Force. After a moment or so, she walked up beside him.

“Ben?” she said quietly. His reply was instinctual and a true accident… he swung at her. Had she not ducked as quickly as she had, Auren’s head would’ve been cut off. Ben swung back as well, trying to catch her on the back swing since she ducked. Again, it was an accident and her reaction was just as much instinct as his… she drew her saber and blocked him, standing exactly how he’d shown her on Dawn Light. It was then that something clicked and Ben realized what happened. He dropped his saber, it instantly turning off, and backed away.

“I… I’m sorry, Auren,” she couldn't be sure but she thought that might’ve been the first time he actually said her name, “I didn’t mean to. I would never… I’m so sorry.” He ran his fingers through his hair and leaned against the work bench.

“It’s okay, Ben,” Auren’s voice was soft and comforting, “I honestly should know better than to approach a person in the throes of practice with their saber. Mama swung at Papa once for the very same thing, only he couldn't block her back swing!” she chuckled, “He ducked then did a somersault away from her.” She smiled warmly; Ben softened and smiled as well.

“You were quick to the fighting stance,” he said, “I still need to teach you some defensive maneuvers.” He had a bit of a tease in his tone and a smirk on his face.

“Well that must wait,” she replied, “the Masters have called the emergency meeting and we need to be there.” Ben nodded, pulling his saber to him from the floor and putting it in the new holster from Haven. He thought it funny that it fit the saber like a glove, as if the Leather-smith knew what its size and shape would be. They hurried to the Great Hall, passing Younglings being ushered into their dorms, a step in the process of emergency meetings should a threat arise, by Sisters of the Force: Force Sensitive women who, rather than becoming Jedi, devoted their life and abilities to caring for Younglings. They were believers in the Church of the Force and answered to the Brothers, the men who managed the Academy itself and also chose that life over the Jedi path. They were all under the guidance of Rey, their Grand Master, and followed whatever rules she set forth. One small Youngling, afraid of what was happening, ran out to Ben and clung to his leg as a Sister called after her.

“Mister,” she cried, “I’m scared,” she snubbed as she wiped away tears from her pink cheeks, “The older ones are saying a monster is coming to gobble us up. Will you protect us if the bad ones come?” Her little face peered up at Ben, him seeming a giant in her eyes and, somehow, much stronger than the men she was used to seeing. Ben knelt before her, making time to talk to her despite the hurry.

“Little one,” he said calmly. Other children stopped to listen, unbeknownst to Ben, “what’s happening is someone bad is trying to make the galaxy love her,” he tried to make it as simple and nonthreatening as he could, “She’s hurt people and caused us some problems. But I can promise you this… on my very life, I won’t let her hurt you or any of the other Younglings. As long as I have breath in my body, I’m going to keep her from getting anywhere near this planet. You are safe, okay?” He took her little hands in his strong ones, swallowing them up, “I promise… you are safe.” The little girl smiled and hugged Ben around his neck, catching him off-guard. He’d never been hugged by a child; his heart melted from the embrace.

“I promise as well, Little One,” Auren said, kneeling beside Ben as the girl released his neck, “I promise to you and all the Younglings that I’ll keep you safe no matter what. And Bond… you all know he will protect you. You are safe, child.” Auren smiled and the little girl hugged her as well. She went to join the other children in the dorm, Ben and Auren nodding at the Sister who was ushering in the children. It was a nod of recognition, for she knew the danger lurking somewhere in the galaxy.

“Come,” Auren said quietly, “The meeting is starting any minute now.” They hurried along and began running once the passed the dormitories. Bond met them at the Great Hall’s door.

“I was beginning to think you’d both run off,” Bond said, “Open the door.” He addressed a Brother at the door. It opened slowly, the hinges whining with the heaviness of the door. They went in side by side… Bond in the center and Auren on his left, Ben on his right. Each breathed in heavily, calming their nerves and readying themselves to tell all over again the story of Abeloth.


	16. Prelude To Midnight

The meeting was quickly over; Auren made her story concise and straight to the point. No one needed to hear anything from Ben or Bond as Auren’s words were enough and they all instantly wanted to join the fight. It was decided, though, that not everyone should go as the Younglings, Sisters, Brothers, and retired Masters needed protection. Those Jedi Knights more skilled in combat than others went to join the fight; their Padawans were given the choice of staying or going as well. There was a blend of skill levels amongst those staying and going, especially with the Knights. While more left to fight than stayed to protect, the Masters were confident in the amount of protection the Academy had. Everyone boarded ships, some of the Knights piloting X-wings to protect the passenger crafts; Auren watched with the Masters as each one left. She sent up a prayer as the last ship left Ajan Kloss… a prayer to the Celestials that everyone stays safe and comes back unharmed.

“Shall you be leaving soon as well, Auren?” the Head Master Vyka asked after all the ships were gone.

“Tomorrow,” Auren replied; the sun was setting as they spoke, “I have some things I’d like Ben to see and some things to take care of. I’d also like to freshen up,” she smiled sheepishly, “I’m sure he wouldn’t mind the same.” Auren glanced at Ben and blushed slightly.

“Then would you two please join me for supper?” Vyka asked with a smile, “Perhaps an hour or so from now?”

“Of course,” Ben answered, “We could use a good meal, I think.” He looked at Auren; she nodded in agreement. Vyka nodded as well then bowed her head slightly and left.

“I want to show you my father’s garden,” Auren told Ben as they walked to the guest chambers for Ben to stay in, “but I want to wait. It’s most beautiful in the midnight moonlight. I also would like you to look over Mama’s scattered room and see if you can find anything I might have missed,” They turned a corner as she spoke, “Here is one of the guest dignitary chambers. I’d rather you be here than over near the dormitories. My quarters are two doors down; Mama’s is between yours and mine. There will be clothes and whatever else you need; a droid should be inside as well. I will see you in an hour.” Auren patted Ben’s upper arm then turned to leave. Ben smiled to himself, sensing her nervousness even though she must’ve done this before… guiding some diplomat to the guest chambers. He sighed and opened the door. Lights slowly brightened, illuminating the room. It was a beautiful space, well decorated, plenty big enough, and was well stocked with clothes, toiletries, food, books… his rooms aboard Snoke’s flagship hadn’t been this nice despite him being second in command. As he looked around, the familiar light patting of metal feet became audible. A domestic droid, the white and silver female version of C-3PO, came shuffling up.

“Good evening, Sir,” she greeted Ben, “I am MA-38C, domestic droid, at your service,” she bowed ever so slightly, “may I take your coat, Master - -” she waited for him to say his name.

“Ben,” he said as he removed his coat, “just Ben. I need all of this cleaned by the morning,” he gestured to his clothes, “can you do that for me Emma?” she chuckled a bit at the nickname.

“Yes, of course, Sir,” she answered, “In the bedroom you will find robes and such. Would you like my assistance?” Emma followed him into the bedroom.

“Actually,” he said, “if you could lay out something while I shower, that would wonderful. Just dinner with the Head Master… no need to overdo it.” Emma nodded and went for the closet.

“If you would just leave your clothing in her or the washroom, I’ll collect all of it and having everything spic and span.” Ben chuckled softly and headed for the shower, greatly looking forward to just standing under the hot water for a few moments and letting his mind go blank.

* * * * * *

C-3PO met Auren at her chamber door; he’d gone from the ship to wait in her rooms. Startled, she hopped back with a small yell.

“Oh, I do apologize, Miss,” C-3PO said after she realized it was him, “I was actually heading out to find you. I shall stay now, though. Can I be of any assistance?”

“Yes, you can,” Auren answered as she went by him, “Go into my mother’s rooms and look in her closet, cabinets, desk, and other places for something… anything… that might be a clue for us… something out of place or perhaps unusual. Something to do with Abeloth, the Maw, or any other part of this ordeal. It may seem trivial but whatever you find, put it with the charts and books for Master Ben and I to examine tomorrow morning. Don’t tidy anything; leave it alone. Okay?” She went for to bedroom as she spoke; Bond followed her into the quarters.

“Yes, Miss,” C-3PO replied, “I will wait for you in her chambers then.” He shuffled away just as Auren came to her bedroom door and sat at her vanity table. As she began to undo her braids, Bond spoke with her.

“ _I think I shall go hunt_ ,” he thought, “ _Vyka didn’t invite me but would never protest my presence. Still… I think I’d like to go be alone for awhile_ ,” he nuzzled her, “ _I never like leaving you alone, my heart… but I trust Ben to keep you safe in my absence._ ” Auren took his face in her hands and touched foreheads.

“ _There is nothing to fear_ ,” she answered him, “ _Go and commune with nature, my soul._ ” Bond turned from Auren and left silently, going from her balcony to the forest in the distance. Auren turned back to the mirror of her vanity table and took the last comb out, her hair falling in a wavy cascade of dark ash brown.

“Elsie?” she called. The charging closet of her rooms opened and out came a silver and white Domestic Droid, the same type as Emma. Elsie, or LC-12G, had been her personal droid for at least half her life. She was happy to see Auren as she was more companion to Auren than anything else. Elsie had true affection for Auren and is was made evident by her voice.

“Oh, Miss,” she said as she tottered to Auren, “I am glad to see you! May I assist you in some way?”

“Yes,” Auren answered, “Find me one of my prettier dresses, please… perhaps the pale pink Nabooian silk one with the off-the-shoulder sleeves.”

“Right away, Miss,” Elsie went to the closet and returned just as Auren was heading for the shower, “Miss, shall I wash that for you?” Elsie was carrying three dresses, just in case the one Auren mentioned didn’t suit. She only owned a handful of formal dresses that weren’t a shade of gray or white and even those dresses were very pale; vivid colors just never seemed to suit her.

“Yes, thank you Elsie,” Auren said, “I’m going to need it or something similar when we leave in the tomorrow.” She went into the washroom and took the hottest shower she could stand, wanting her anxiety to calm and her tension to relax. There was an odd feeling in her stomach, something she couldn’t quite put her finger on… something clicked when Ben was around and she felt nervous but comfortable with him near. No one outside of family, which included Poe, Finn, and Chewy, ever had such an effect on her; she rarely felt nervous as her instincts served her well. She shook the thoughts from her mind and washed her hair, knowing that an hour goes by rather fast for a woman. Elsie was waiting patiently in her room to help Auren get ready. Despite surrounding troubles and the looming presence of Abeloth, Auren felt excited to have a good meal in a pretty dress.

* * * * * *

Ben came to Auren’s door just at the one hour mark. He felt a little awkward as  Emma had chose a formal suit befitting a dignitary… a deep violet doublet with a standing collar and  white pants  with  silver satin piping along the seams; a black satin belt and black dress boots finished the suit. He fidgeted nervously as he waited for Auren, tugging at the sleeves and neckline, pacing a little and looking around the main room. Waiting for her gave him the opportunity to take in her chambers and learn a bit about her. She had a great deal of Naboo aesthetics: elegant and regal in design but remaining simple. There were books of all sorts strewn about as well as candles. Both impressed him as people relied more on digital reading and artificial light; she preferred neither. In one corner sat a gilded harp which Ben hoped meant she played it rather than it being a decorative piece; he loved the harp especially compositions from Naboo. 

As he continued to look around, he neglected to notice when Auren first came from her bedroom. Before she cleared her throat to get his attention, he noticed a slight shimmer on the wall. As he turned to Auren, Ben’s breath hitched. She was almost ethereal,  seeming to wear  a soft pink waterfall of rose petals flowing from her shoulders and hugging her frame. The candles played on her dress, making the fabric seem luminescent… her hair was half up in intricate braids and half down in waves; a silver comb with an enamel rose was nestled in the braids. She smiled at Ben and turned to show her dress; the back dipped in a V shape to just below her natural waist. The sleeves were tight and covered her hands to the knuckles, a sleeve style reserved for aristocrats and royalty on Naboo. She truly was a sight to behold.

Ben’s mouth went agape when she walked towards him. Auren smiled sweetly at Ben, eyeing his attire before remembering her etiquette; she curtsied with her head bowed. Ben, unsure of himself, bowed just as she was rising… his forehead managed to catch hers.

“Ow!” Auren exclaimed, “Are you okay? Oh, I’m sorry!” she took Ben’s face in her hands, “What did my forehead collide with?” she smiled and tried her best to suppress her laughter as the whole scene was playing out to be rather funny.

“I’m okay,” Ben answered as he rubbed his forehead just over his left eye, “That’s what I get for using my royal training,” he said sarcastically. She looked up and despite his left eye watering a little, his eyes smiled before his mouth. 

“Mama did say I had her hard head!” Auren stated, no longer holding back her laugh. Ben burst into laughing as well, brushing an errant hair from her forehead, loosened by the collision.

“Well since we’re both going to live,” he said through the laughter, “I’d _like_ to say… how beautiful you look, Kid.” Auren beamed from the compliment.

“Well I’d _like_ to say,” Auren mimicked, “how handsome you look.” Ben smiled as he held out his arm.

“Shall we?” he asked.

“Yes, let’s.” Auren answered, taking his arm and leaving for the Head Master’s quarters.


	17. Midnight Garden

Supper wasn’t quite as mirthful as their little hiccup, though both enjoyed it. Vyka told Ben he was still considered a Prince of Alderaan and could easily take his title to New Alderaan whenever he wanted and take his mother’s place. It may have been fifty years, but Alderaanians valued tradition and bloodlines. She told him of his mother’s final act, sending her energy to him with the Force in hopes of that final plea bringing him to the Light; that was how he saw Han one last time. One of the other Masters, an elder older than Rey but much younger than Vyka, briefly spoke of Auren and Ben’s next move, saying they should start on Tatooine since that was Luke’s home world. Vyka, however, quickly ended any conversation of the goings on around them, saying she simply wanted to put that on hold until the morning. The night was a pleasant one and it was quite late when Ben and Auren left for their quarters.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Auren said as they walked, “I wanted you to see Papa’s garden. It’s nearing midnight; come on!” She took Ben’s hand and guided him to the garden, not running but walking fast as it would’ve been difficult to run in such a dress. They reached the heavy doors just in time; the nocturnal plants began to wake up.

“Wow,” was all Ben could manage. Leaves, stalks, petals, stamen… various parts of well over three-quarters of the garden lit up with the moon directly overhead. The windows opened, being set on a timer, and in came little bioluminescent insects, attracted by the shimmering blues, lavenders, and yellows of the plants. They walked through, Auren still holding Ben’s hand and leading him, and went to the very same bench she sat on with Rey before all this mess happened. The fish were all sparkling under the moonlight, breaking up the otherwise serene mirror of the pond’s surface. Off in the distance, the nocturnal animals cooed and called from the forest; it was a veritable heaven in the moment.

“Papa always liked the nighttime,” Auren said as she looked around, “He used to say, ‘if the day were a queen, the night would be a goddess.’ I quite agree with that statement.”

“As do I,” Ben said, “can you name any of these?” he gestured to the garden, “I once loved botany but… I left it and my other hobbies behind.” the tone in his voice told Auren not to ask of his hobbies but, rather, name the plants.

“Let’s see,” she tapped her chin, “that one there, the yellow bell shaped flower… Valley’s Lady. And… oh! That tall blue one with the stalks taller than me… Razor Staffs.” She named several and pointed them out to Ben, each one impressive in their own right. She then came to a small bush, barely big enough to be called one, with sweet little white flowers. It sat at the edge of the pond, centered on the edge opposite the bench, 

“This one is my favorite,” Auren said quietly as she pointed to it, “those little flowers there… see? They’re called ‘Angel Tears.’ Simple, unassuming, yet in the moonlight…” she picked one of the white blooms and brought it more into the light, “they are the most striking flower.” The little bloom illuminated to the brightest white of the entire garden, reminiscent of the light gateway into the Vergence Scatter. Auren handed Ben the little flower; he held the bloom as though it would fall apart with the slightest touch.

“I know this flower,” Ben said softly, “It’s from Naboo. They’re the planet’s sacred plant since… since Padmé Amidala had them in her hair at her funeral.” Auren nodded.

“Papa’s favorite flower,” Auren said in a whisper, “He used to put one in Mama’s hair whenever they came here at night; it was a special thing they did. He put one in her hair when they first met during the day and then when she went home for the night, it began to glow with the moon.” Auren smiled as she spoke and watched Ben marvel at such a little flower being so bright. He breathed in the delicate scent of the little bloom and instantly recognized it. That was the heady scent Auren wore, the scent that he couldn’t figure out why it reminded him of Naboo until that very second. He looked at Auren, her eyes shining, and put the flower in Auren’s hair near her ear, smiling as he did.

“I like that,” he said, “It suits you.” He let his finger just brush her jawline and Auren’s breath hitched. She was suddenly so nervous that she shook, her eyes widening a little as she looked at Ben. He took her chin in his hand and tilted her face up. Auren’s heart raced, and she was certain it was loud enough for everyone on the entire planet to hear it thumping. Everything blurred and all she knew at that moment… was Ben kissing her. A soft, gentle kiss that sent her chest and stomach into a frenzy. Although she was thirty years old, Auren had never been kissed in such a way and it amazed her that such a simple gesture could have the power it did. She raised her hand and held Ben’s at her cheek, curling her fingers into his palm between his thumb and index fingers. He ended the kiss and smiled at her; she was as crimson as a human can get.

“It’s getting late,” he said quietly, “Maybe… say goodnight?” Auren wasn’t sure if he was asking her permission to kiss her again or truly wanting to go to bed… she didn’t have the chance to answer.

“I found you,” Bond appeared in the doorway that led outside, “I’d forgotten how amazing the garden is at night.” He walked forward as he spoke. Ben, feeling a little intimidated, stood up as Bond approached.

“I wanted Ben to see the Angel Tears flower,” Auren said, “you know… Papa’s favorite. And mine.” She reached for Bond and petted his cheek. He leaned into her touch, letting her know he wasn’t upset or disapproving.

“It’s getting awfully late,” he said to them both, “I think we should all retire for the night.” Ben nodded and held his arm out for Auren to take, wanting Bond to see that he was being very gentlemanly and not some cavalier sneak. They walked the short distance in silence, though Bond had plenty to say to Auren.

“ _I don’t disapprove,_ ” he thought to her, “ _but we both know this isn’t the time to develop such feelings. I cannot bear seeing you hurt should he… not survive._ ”

“ _He is an excellent fighter,_ ” she replied, “ _I doubt he would perish. My soul, I cannot help what I feel. You sense it without me telling you. And I know you harbor no jealousy as you and I have a relationship stronger than any I’ve had or will have._ ”

“ _Please be careful,_ ” Bond pleaded, “ _My heart, time will prove if these feelings are true and good or merely caused by the looming danger._ _So much can come to pass… and we may never truly see this end of this as it’s uncertain if we can defeat Abeloth. Try to keep your heart guarded, Auren. Promise me this._ ” They had almost reached Auren’s quarters; Auren’s chest fluttered again as she knew Ben might want to kiss her goodnight.

“ _I promise, my soul,_ ” Auren replied, “ _but please, let me have this one moment. Even if that’s all it is, I’d still like to have it and keep it as a memory_ _to treasure_ _._ ” Bond didn’t reply but simply turned at the door to her quarters.

“I will say ‘goodnight,’ Ben.” He spoke, nodding to him.

“Goodnight, Bond,” Ben replied. Auren lingered outside her door. She turned to Ben, unsure of what to do or say. Thankfully, Ben spoke first, “Thank you for taking me to the garden. It’ll definitely be… a memory to treasure.” Auren’s eyes widened. Could Ben hear her and Bond? Had he been able to all along? Was it merely a coincidence? Before she had time to speak, Ben leaned in and kissed her forehead.

“Goodnight, Angel.” he said. Angel… Auren liked the sound of that. She smiled up at him as she replied.

“Goodnight, Ben.” she said quietly. Ben watched her turn and go into her quarters, waiting for her door to close.

“You lucky dog,” he said to himself as he stared at her door, smiling, “You get to be with her… never thought I’d be jealous of a wolf!”

* * * * * *

Ben could hear every word they said to each other. He’d stayed quiet for that very reason and did his best not to react. It had developed as they spent more time with each other, almost as though it were a weak radio frequency that became stronger as the source grew closer. That night was the first time he heard them as plainly as if they were audibly speaking. Why he had this connection, Ben didn’t know. What he  _did_ know, though, was Bond trusted him with Auren and only cautioned her to wait, not give up the relationship entirely. Ben knew what the possible consequences were of a romance blooming during a war. Leia and Han fell in love during the Rebellion; the idea of dying and not knowing love fueled their feelings. When everything ended, they found themselves to be less in love than they thought. Ben’s birth complicated things as they both wanted to be there for him; he had good memories of his early childhood because of that want. Their love dwindled, however, and despite never completely falling out of love, they each chose their independent lives over family. 

No… Ben wouldn't do that to her. Auren was the purest and most caring soul he’d ever encountered and Ben refused to hurt her in any way. He made his mind up then and there to  love her in his own heart but not risk hers. He’d be just as he was that night: a gentleman who might steal a kiss or two but never go beyond that.

As he went into his quarters, his mind shifted gears, wondering if Auren understood his hint to him being able to hear them. She looked startled enough to have understood; it was something he hoped she nor Bond wouldn't be upset about.


End file.
